Eleusinian Mystery
by vikinggoddss
Summary: After Pandora, when Clark sends Lois back in time, she doesn't end up in 2009. Instead, she ends up in 2007, right after her and Clark's Red K adventure. Lois is pregnant and guess who the father is! How will Clark explain that after he told Lois that "nothing happened"! Watch and see. There is a *Smut Warning* in this fic...but it does have some plot too.
1. Chapter 1

**Eleusinian Mystery**

**By: Vikinggoddss**

**Rating: NC17**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Smallville. They are all property of DC Comics, the CW and the WB. This fic is purely for entertainment value…so don't sue me! ;)**

Okay guys…The story plot goes like this: Lois goes to the future using the legion ring, but after Pandora, and her night with Clark, instead of coming back to the time she left, 2009…she ends up back in 2007, a day after Valentine's Day. With no memory of the future and the night she spent with human Clark…or the night with past Clark and when they were on Red K, Lois is thrown into a whirlwind when she ends up pregnant! Pandemonium ensues because 2007 Clark is positive he didn't sleep with Lois—and yet she's still pregnant with his child!

Will they make it work? Or will the whole affair remain another Eleusinian Mystery?

*******************************Clois**************** ******************

**Prologue:**

**Metropolis 2010**

Zod stood over Clark in the ruins of what used to be the bustling city of Metropolis. "Goodbye son of Jor-El," he said, and kicked Clark across the street to crash into a van.

"Clark!" Lois cried and ran to him, panicked.

However, Zod grabbed her first, preventing her from getting to Clark. Just then the huge Solar Towers that Tess built came crashing down, ending Zod's regime.

Zod immediately felt the difference as the red sun went away with the destruction of the Towers. When the yellow sun dawned bright and shining, Clark had all his powers again. He stands tall and proud at the end of the street, more than ready to face the General this time.

"Your reign of terror is over," he said, the commanding tone of his voice says just how strong he feels. "I'm sending Lois back in time to prevent this from ever happening."

Zod tried to attack, but he's powerless now and Clark easily defeats him. Clark grabbed the Legion ring from Zod, but Zod was still a cunning opponent and managed to stab Clark with the green kryptonite dagger that Lois had tossed to him earlier.

Almost in slow motion, Clark fell.

When Clark went down, Lois went ballistic. She tore across the ruined street, screaming, "Clark! Clark! Clark!" Skidding to a stop, she quickly dropped to her knees in front of him. Tears flow down her face and the anguish she experienced when she realized how injured he was is written all over her expressive face.

Panting and weak, Clark tried to hand her the ring. "Lois…take the ring."

She shook her head. She couldn't leave him like this. "No!"

"You have to….now," he insisted, even though, watching her leave is the last thing he wanted.

However, Clark was sure it was the only way to save the World from Zod. He would have to suffer through it.

"What if I never see you again?" she cried. The desperation in her voice was gut-wrenching as she cupped his face in her hands.

"You will," he told her confidently, and they kissed, each of them savoring this last second together before Lois put the ring on.

When she slipped it on her finger, air whooshed around them, and in a flash of bright light, Lois was gone; whisked away…back in time…

***************************Clois******************** *******

**Smallville February 15****th****, 2007**

Lois Lane woke up feeling lethargic, exhausted…and yet…miraculously, somehow utterly satisfied. What happened last night? As she tried to uncover her memories…her temples started to throb furiously and her body started to ache—some good, others bad.

"Oh God!" she groaned and tried to kick the covers off, only to discover she was still wearing her boots in bed.

"What the hell…?" she grumbled, finally succeeding in getting untangled from her sheets. She looked down at herself and gasped at the sight of her blood stained clothes and the bandage wrapped around her hand. Lois tried to recall the night before, but it was all a blank. The last thing she remembered was the fortune teller she'd talked to after Jimmy and Chloe had tried to set her and Smallville up on a double date that had ended almost as quickly as it began. She remembered putting on that red lipstick and then…nothing.

She tried to focus on any event from after she'd put that damned lipstick on, but it was like there was a huge gaping hole in her memory. It was simply blank and if she tried to concentrate on it—her brain actually throbbed in enough pain to force her to let it go!

Stupefied and more than a little concerned, Lois began to take note of her (obvious) injuries. Her hand throbbed in pain, so she'd somehow injured it, but so did other parts of her. Parts, (she realized) that should only be sore after some seriously vigorous sex. However, as with most of the night, she had no memory of having sex. She frowned. She wasn't naked…so *why* was her body aching down there like she'd either gotten laid by a guy who was built like a horse or she'd had sex more than once last night?!

Her thoughts sent her into a momentary panic and she stumbled out of bed. Her head pounding so hard, that she put her fingers to her temples, trying in vain to rub the pain away. It was then she noticed the daring little black dress, lacy black bra and thigh high boots lying strewn about her floor and groaned all over again. She had no memory of putting that on or taking it off either!

"Okay keep it together…Maybe you played dress up?" she mumbled aloud, running a hand through her unruly hair. "I mean it's not like I'd just have sex with anyone…" Lois told herself as a wavy curl fell across her shoulder and down her chest. She started to wrap the curl around her finger nervously and it was then she noticed the change in color of her hair.

"What the…?"

Lois staggered into her bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror in stunned surprise at the image looking back at her.

"Oh my God…"she breathed fingering her hair.

Her hair wasn't the honeyed blonde she remembered. It was her natural color again, and Lois had absolutely no idea how it had happened!

"What the hell did I do last night?" She glanced down at her small trashcan—no box of hair dye. Why had she decided to go back to her natural color? And, how had she done it without leaving a trace of it behind in her bathroom?

The mystery of it all made Lois's head start to pound again, and she immediately picked up the phone to call Chloe—praying her cousin could fill her in, or at least, give her a clue on how to retrieve the missing hours of her life.

**Later on that day: The Kent Farm.**

Clark and his mother were talking in his loft when Lois showed up.

"Clark, girl alert!" she called out, heading up the stairs. "I never know what I'll find in a grown man's clubhouse." Lois noticed Martha then and flushed, looking embarrassed. "Oh, sorry Mrs. K."

"Hey Lois," Clark said a small smirk playing about his lips. His eyes widened though upon seeing Lois with dark hair. "What did you do to your hair?"

Lois's hand unconsciously went to her (now) dark locks. "Um…I was kind of hoping you could help me with that Smallville, considering I don't remember anything about the last twenty-four hours."

Martha, realizing this might become an awkward conversation greeted Lois warmly and made a hasty retreat from the loft.

Clark was still staring at her in shock at her sudden change and Lois stood there a moment looking nervous, but then her indomitable spirit kicked in and she brazened her way forward. "Okay look…I know the awkward meter is on red alert right now, but I need some answers here, and I hope you can provide them."

Clark noticed her bandaged hand then and took hold of her wrist, inspecting it quickly with his X-Ray vision. "Lois, what happened to you? How did you get injured?" he asked, brows lowering with concern.

"Um…yeah," she replied, glancing anywhere, but at him. "Well, that was one of the things I was hoping you could help me with. See, I talked to Chloe and she filled me in on…" she made a face, "Lois gone wild." She plopped down on the couch and kicked her booted feet up on the table in front of her. "But, I'm just missing a few of the details…about us and how I ended up with this," she said hesitantly, holding up her injured wrist. She then motioned to her hair, "And this too."

Clark shook his head, frowning. "Well, your hair was lighter and you weren't injured the last time I saw you."

"Yeah, Chloe said the same thing." She sighed loudly. "Great! It looks like I took 'Lois Gone Wild' to a whole new level last night!"

Clark didn't have an answer for her. She hadn't been hurt or brunette when he'd left the party dragging Lana behind him. "Lois, I wish I could help, but…" His words trailed off when he noticed that the totally inappropriate tattoo was gone. "Hey, what happened to—?"

"Yeah, I heard about the tattoo…" Lois interrupted, brushing her fingers against the unblemished skin where Chloe had sworn a tattoo that had said 'Lois and Clark Forever' had been emblazoned. "Thank God the ink wore off right away."

Forgetting about her weird injury and sudden change in hair color for a moment, Clark took full advantage of Lois's embarrassment. "Yeah, but I do remember you showing it to me…it said something like…" He paused and his smile was downright cocky, "Lois and Clark…Forever." Lois rolled her eyes while Clark's grin broadened. "Wow, Lois, I had no idea."

Not one to let him get the best of her even in this dire situation, she was quick with a comeback. "Yeah, well its gone now, so I guess forever isn't quite cracked up to be."

Clark snorted. "It appears so."

There was a long (uncomfortable) silence and Lois, in her usual style, went straight to the point of her visit. "Look, let's save the awkward banter, Smallville. I was obviously on something last night, but I need to know…" She paused, heart rate speeding up as she asked the most important question of the day. "Did we…?"

"Did we what?" Clark teased, not letting her off the hook. It was rare that he had Lois unnerved, and he wasn't about to let the opportunity to tease her like she did him slip through his fingers.

Lois huffed out a huge nervous breath. "Did we…?" Her eyes darted off and she added, "You know…?"

Clark couldn't help teasing her. "Lois, you're delusional. No. Nothing happened." But, even as he said the words, he couldn't hold her probing gaze and his face flushed a bright red as memories of her tongue in his mouth suddenly invaded his mind.

Lois was watching him intently and immediately noticed his blush; plus, he wouldn't look at her. Something was fishy here and Lois's instincts kicked in. "If nothing happened…then why won't you look at me? And why is your face a primary shade of red?"

Clark huffed out a defeated breath. He knew Lois and she wouldn't let it go, so he might as well come clean. "Okay…maybe a few things happened…we kind of made out," he said, hedging away from the topic.

"Kind of made out?" Lois snorted. "Either we did or we didn't, Smallville."

He let out a heavy breath. "Okay we did, but I was on something too," he reminded her, somewhat defensively. "Let's just chalk it up to…I don't know…temporary insanity while under the influence!"

Lois's tummy fluttered weirdly at the images her brain conjured up at that comment. Her and Clark kissing and possibly groping each other… It was bizarre, but even more strange was she could almost-*almost* still taste the way he kissed her, how his body felt pressed against hers, and it wasn't bizarre anymore. It was exciting.

Lois felt the sudden need to escape. "So…" she said, still confused on what had happened last night. "All we did was make out, right? I mean we didn't…go any further than that?"

Relieved she wasn't asking for any details, Clark relaxed. "No, Lois," he told her, his smile cocky again, "I think I'd remember."

Leaping to her feet, Lois tried to get back into their old banter, but when she went to sock him in the arm, she remembered her hurt hand and instead just smiled. "Yeah. Of course you would. Highlight of your life. Right?"

She turned to leave, but Clark's next words stopped her. "Though I did find something…" Lois turned slowly back around to face him. He was holding out a CD case. "I think you made it for me."

It was Whitesnake compilation of power ballads with a handmade case from her to Clark. Lois gulped as her stomach dropped. She took the CD back. "Whitesnake," she said softly, reeling. It was her favorite band and she couldn't imagine making it for someone she had no feelings for. Lois was completely stunned and for a moment it showed. "Wow. I must have really liked you," she mumbled, before turning on her heel and exiting the barn so fast, it was as if fire was nipping at her backside.

Clark stared after her, his cocky smirk fading as her words sunk in. He swallowed convulsively and told himself it was for the best that she didn't remember the chemistry they'd shared last night or in the alley a few weeks earlier. He was still confused about it himself. Not to mention his turmoil over Lana. Yeah, it was better this way, because Clark was pretty sure about one thing, Lois Lane would never be interested in him (at least without an aphrodisiac affecting her feelings). She'd gone out of her way over the last two years to make that abundantly clear.

Now if only *he* could forget how good it felt holding her in his arms and kissing her, everything could go back to normal…

**************************Clois******************* ******

"Lois, I died when you left…"

"Well, I'm here now."

And then his mouth was on hers and it was every bit the heaven Lois had ever wanted from him. His kiss was strong and determined, but gentle, just like he was; and she reveled in his taste, quickly becoming addicted.

His hands made quick work of their clothes, promptly eliminating all the barriers between them, and then it was all naked writhing flesh. Feminine curves pressed against hard male muscle; moving together. Taking and giving, wild and unabashed, expressing their love in a way that feels familiar, but isn't. It's new and uncharted territory, but endlessly perfect.

He moved over her, aligning his muscular frame over hers. His blue/green gaze intense as he stared down at her; Lois could get lost in his eyes forever. He is simply *that* beautiful.

"You're the one," he said, and then her world tilted and exploded into tiny particles of pleasure as he entered her.

It was glorious.

Like the sun dawning on a cold winter's day. No longer forbidden; tomorrow wasn't even on their radar. Each and every molecule of their bodies was in the here and now. And, she was finally one with him.

She never wanted to go back…

And then he started to move inside her. Each stroke filling her over and over again with every solid inch he had to give, and she had never been so eager to be lost. She moved in time with the rhythm of his powerful thrusts, unable to focus on anything, or anyone—to think or even breathe—nothing outside this room mattered. Her entire being was centered on Clark, and the way he felt inside her.

"Lois…" he growled into her ear, his hot breath sending violent shivers down her spine.

Her nails raked his back as he hiked her thigh up higher on his hip and his rhythm increased, becoming erratic; each stroke of his hips coming faster and harder as he drove them higher towards the pinnacle of release. Lois wanted it to go on forever, but the white noise of impending orgasm buzzed along every neuron, flooding her brain with adrenaline, endorphins and the sweet relief of everything that was him. She buried her fingers in his hair, clutching hard, pulling, but he didn't offer even a whimper of complaint. Instead, it spurred him on and he plunged into her, his final strokes coming fast and hard, bringing them right to the edge, before the tingles of euphoria overwhelmed.

"Oh God…Yes! So close…please Clark!" Lois gripped his hips with her knees and slid her hands down his back to grasp his perfect backside, pulling him in even deeper as she balanced on the razor thin line of mindless ecstasy and sweet frustration. He thrust into her one last time, and then he threw his head back, shouting her name and flooding her body with the proof of his climax. The unhindered throb of his release triggered hers, and with a quiet sob, she went over the cliff with him, arching her back as raw, magnificent bliss surged throughout her entire body, plunging her into blessed oblivion…

In the aftermath, Lois reached for him, but he wasn't there. She cried out for him, searching, but found nothing but air surrounding her. She'd somehow lost his scent—his light. She was drowning; the darkness calling to her, but he wasn't in the darkness. He was the light, and she wanted to go into his light. She stumbled forward, and tripped…falling, his name ripping from her throat.

"Clark!" she gasped, bolting upright in her sleeping bag.

Lois was shaking. Her throat raw; Clark's name still fresh on her lips.

It had seemed so real. It always seemed so real.

And yet…her eyes darted around her tent.

She was alone.

She was always alone.

She wasn't naked in bed with Smallville. She was in a tent camped out in the Everglades, but she was soaked with sweat and trembling, her sex throbbing from another, almost violent orgasm, and it was all due to these dreams she'd been having about Clark Kent of all people.

Lois inhaled deeply, trying to come to terms with what was happening to her. These dreams had been coming for the last week and as usual now, monumental disappointment and frustration made her eyes water. The meaning behind her reaction was (of course) something she refused to look at, so she pushed it to the farthest reaches of her sub consciousness and ignored the glaring truth staring her in the face.

But in the darkest hours of the night, Lois knew…somehow, after the events of Valentine's Day… she'd developed a bizarre and disturbing crush on Smallville—farm boy extraordinaire!

The thought was so uncomfortable, Lois immediately put it in the vault in her mind that reads 'do not disturb'. She couldn't be lusting after Clark. It was just…too weird!

When she's finally calmed down, she huffed out a long breath and laid her head back down praying she can just go back to sleep without the encore performance that she knew would come sooner or later…the showdown with some creature she'd never met…a man—no monster, named Zod, who (no matter how many times she's tried to change it) always ends up stabbing and killing Clark at the end of her dreams.

****************************Clois******************* ******

**Five weeks later: March 22nd, 2007**

**The Apartment above the Talon:**

Clark and Chloe were going over the information that Chloe gathered about the Fight Club and Titan when Lois blew into the apartment, dragging her luggage behind her.

Lois froze upon seeing Clark sitting in her apartment. It was only by sheer force of will that she didn't just turn around and head right back out the door. She had *not* expected to see him so soon, but Lois refused to run away. So instead, she brazened it out, determined to ignore how her tummy fluttered wildly at seeing him there in all his big and beautiful glory.

"Hey. Can you believe this?" she announced, dropping her baggage carelessly in front of the door. "I just spent the last three weeks traipsing through the swamplands of Florida…and because I couldn't find proof of the Chupacabra… like it ever existed," Lois added sarcastically. "Now, my editor wants to downsize me. If I don't come up with an article in the next 48 hours, I can say adios to my weekly paycheck."

Clark and Chloe looked up and then quickly averted their eyes from hers. Lois noticed them hovering around Chloe's laptop and the intenseness of their expressions. "Is that a story?"

Chloe immediately shut everything down. "No."

Lois sighed. "Okay, look, normally I'd be hands-off, but this puppy needs a bone. I've had a hell of a couple weeks. If I wasn't fighting off swamp bugs the size of small aircraft…I was tossing my cookies in the woods behind my tent half the time. Anything you could throw my way cuz would be greatly appreciated."

Lois studiously avoided looking at Clark. She was already on edge thanks to the erotic dreams or (sometimes) horrible nightmares she'd been having about him. Seeing him now—in the flesh—made her more than a little afraid he might see how rattled she was if she made eye contact. Lois had no intention of anyone (especially Smallville) finding out about her sci-fi porn/doom and gloom fantasies.

Concern flashed across Chloe's face. "You were sick?"

Lois shrugged. "A little, but I'm fine now."

Clark didn't like how flushed Lois was. She looked feverish and it concerned him. Lois was rarely sick. She had allergies and she got into more trouble than anyone he knew, but she was never sick-sick. His voice was soft with worry for her when he asked, "Lois, are you sure you're okay?"

Lois finally gathered the nerve to look at him, and as soon as she did, her heart raced and her palms started to sweat. She ruthlessly stomped the feeling down. The way she reacted to him irritated her, and Lois (as usual) took it out on Clark. "Aw, are you worried about me, Smallville?" she taunted, feeling a sick sense of satisfaction when his expression abruptly changed and he scowled at her. "Well, don't be," she said, glad he was no longer looking at her with that puppy dog expression of worried concern. "It's probably just some weird swamp virus…or, maybe it was that fried alligator and those nasty frog legs my guide tricked me into eating!"

Despite the fact that it bothered him that she had (once again) ridiculed him, Clark's lips twitched when she made a gagging noise and her face twisted into a grimace of distaste.

"Sounds fun," he quipped, his smile broadening when she shot him an annoyed look in return.

Chloe rolled her eyes at their bickering. "Lo, you look really warm. Maybe, you should just take it easy."

Lois's heart rate jacked up another notch. Chloe had an inquisitive mind and if she noticed Lois's nervousness and connected it with Clark…then Lois's goose was as good as cooked!

"I'm a little queasy, but it's not that bad," she replied, shrugging off Chloe's concern as she came over to try and get a peek at what they were working on. "Hopefully, whatever it was…I left it back in Florida." She gave Chloe a smile. "But, what I could really use is a story; something meaty to sink my teeth into and get my editor off my back. C'mon cuz…" she cajoled, "I'll owe you big time."

"Sorry Lois," Chloe said shutting her computer. "There's no story for the Inquisitor here. It's just a dead end."

Lois didn't miss the snide curl in Chloe's lip as she mentioned her paper and it rankled, but Lois let it slide. To add insult to injury, Clark added his two cents.

"I'm sure after a shower and a cappuccino; you'll come up with something in no time."

Lois ignored their snarky comments and shared non-verbal looks. She knew there was more to whatever they were investigating than what they were sharing, and while she felt the sting of being left out of the loop, it made her determined to get to the bottom of whatever they were so secretive about.

"Clark's right," Chloe chimed in, gathering up her things. "We'll give you some room."

"Yeah…sure," Lois said softly, keeping her emotions in-check.

Clark paused at the door. "Lois, are you sure you're okay?"

For a moment, their eyes met and Lois swore she saw a look of regret or maybe even something deeper there in the blue/green depths of his eyes, but just as it was turning interesting, Chloe grabbed hold of his arm and tugged Clark out the door.

Lois blinked as the door slammed shut after them. She shook her head. That look. It was intense and left her just a little bit breathless. It looked so much like the look he gave her in her dreams…right before he made love to her.

Lois quickly shoved those images and thoughts back into the darkest regions of her mind, focusing instead on what Clark and Chloe had been up to when she came in. She searched the desk and trash looking for any hints at what they'd been hiding. After she'd retrieved the picture that Clark had absentmindedly thrown away. She knew she had her lead. Being a military brat, she immediately recognized what it meant.

Lois smirked as she went over the photo. "FR-44," she said, "Fort Ryan. Hangar 44."

She'd beat Clark and Chloe to the scoop. This was a military operation and she knew her way around one of those. As a matter of fact, she was already going over her ideas on how she was going to get in...

***************************Clois******************** ******

**Fort Ryan:**

Dressed in a full red leather body suit, Lois headed down a corridor of the military hangar numbered 44 at Fort Ryan. She could hear applause and the raucous cries of a large crowd and knew she was in the right place for her story. However, before she could get to her destination, an athletic blonde, with more piercings than should be legal, stopped her from entering the arena.

"Hey, there Puss in Boots. Where you going?" the woman said, aggressively blocking Lois's path.

Lois was quick on her feet and immediately came up with a back-up plan. "Whoa. Hey, my car overheated on the way to work, and I just needed some water for my radiator."

The blonde eyed her up and down in a way that made Lois realize the girl played for team 'all-girls'. "What are you all dressed up for, kitten?'

Getting into her role, Lois let her eyes droop, fluttered her lashes and gave the girl 'the look' that had more than one man falling at her feet. "I'm a dancer... at the Phoenix. Look my car broke down and I could really use your help," Lois added, sidling up just a little bit closer to the woman.

Athena, the woman in charge of running security and other operations for the Fight Club, was interested, but suspicious. "Well, I gotta tell you kitten…This place... is a little off the beaten path. How'd you even know we were back here?"

"Come on... help a girl out?" Lois said, definitely letting Athena think she was into her too. "I'll leave your name at the front door," she added, "You can watch my act. I do a killer stars-and-stripes routine."

Athena was sold. "Wait right here kitten…I'll be right back."

As soon as she was gone, Lois started taking pictures, but when Athena came back a little quicker than she anticipated, and with a gun, Lois again had to improvise.

"You're a very nosy girl, kitty-cat,"

Lois delivered a roundhouse kicked that sent the gun flying. They traded blows and a few more barbed words, before Lois kicked the blonde bimbo's ass!

Standing over her, Lois smirked down at the unconscious woman. "For your information…my Daddy is very proud of me…Kitty cat."

When Lois turned, she came face to face with a man standing there with a gun pointed directly at her. "If you were my little girl," he said leering at Lois and her skin tight suit. "I'd be proud too."

Lois rolled her eyes and wanted to gag at the lecherous way he checked her out, but without a viable choice for escape, she went with the gunman. At least, she was going to get an up close and personal look at what was really going on. She'd worry about escaping later…

*********************************Clois************** *****************

**Okay…so yeah, I know 'Burn' isn't done, but this fic has just been *obsessing* me! I literally have this done. All the way to the ending, so I'll be posting rather quickly on it. The only thing left to write here is the epilogue—that is if you guys want one once you read the ending to this. ;) **

**Please review and feed the muse…they're like morsels of chocolate that keep her fat & happy & allow her inspire me! ;)**


	2. Part 2: Surprise

**Eleusinian Mystery**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Smallville characters. They are owned by DC Comics, the WB and the CW. **

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, left comments or had questions… It means a lot. I will be sending out PM's this week, but I wanted to go ahead and get this this chapter up. **

**Everyone had a lot of interesting comments and/or questions…I'll address the most prominent one now. It seems most people want to know what happened to Lois of 2007. Right? :) Okay, I do have an explanation for that, but I really don't want to give it away. I mean it's time-travel... Not an exact science, right? A lot of things could have happened. They could have merged as one, as one reviewer said. Or, the Lois of 2007 could have been sucked into the portal when Lois of 2009 came through it and now she's in the future... Or...maybe that Kryptonian came through the portal after Lois did, and she snatched 2007 Lois up and then jumped back into the portal! ;) lol! **

**Anyhow, basically what I'm saying is 2007 Lois is *not* in 2007… It'll be explained what happened, but I don't want to say much more than that, because everyone knows you're not supposed to change the past or it will affect the future, but in this fic—everything—changes for Lois and Clark. **

**So, on that note, on with the show…**

*************************************Clois********** *****************************

**Part 2: Surprise.**

**Fort Ryan, Hangar 44.**

While Lois had been getting captured, Clark and Chloe had tracked down the fight club's promoter. A man named Richter Maddox. Clark had found him that evening outside Belle Reve and in a rare exhibition of his powers he'd caught the bullet Maddox had aimed his way. As expected, catching a live bullet had impressed the greedy promoter and he'd agreed to let Clark fight live in his arena.

Now, as Clark and the promoter walked down the corridor leading to the arena, Clark listened as Maddox explained how the fights went down.

"The rules are—there are no rules. It's do or die," Maddox said. "And you need a moniker." He paused and then snapped his fingers, "Hey what do you think of 'The Man of Steel'?"

"Man of Steel?" It sounded a little ridiculous to Clark, but truthfully, he didn't care what he was called as long as he got a hold of Titan.

"Trust me kid," Maddox said, "it's a name people will never forget. Now this is your first fight, so I want you to really play it up for the cameras. People are forking over top dollar to see these fights on-line. Alright?"

"Where's the crowd?" Clark asked.

"Crowd? What crowd? Can't keep it a secret if you have a crowd. Now, like I was saying, for your first bout I want it to be hot, titillating even and I have the perfect opponent for you…"

"Where's Titan? I thought I'd be fighting him," Clark told the promoter.

"Titan?" Maddox chuckled. "Unh-unh. That's the 'Main Event'. We need to warm the crowd up first. Get 'em primed and like I said I have the perfect opponent. Some nosy reporter we caught snooping around. She's smoking hot though," Maddox leered adding a wolf whistle. "So, like I said, play it up…make it a show for the cameras. Hell, enjoy the bitch a little if you want, but just make sure she doesn't leave this ring alive," the promoter finished with a deadly seriousness.

Clark's eyes had gone wide. "She? Who am I fighting?" He had a sinking feeling in his stomach, and even before Lois was thrust into the ring snarling at her handler to 'get off her!' he just knew she was there.

"I hope you like the taste of leather honey," Lois snapped, "coz you're about to get a fistful of vinyl!"

"Lois?" Clark blurted out, "What are you doing here?"

"Smallville?" Lois replied instead of answering, just as shocked to see him as he was to see her.

Maddox turned to Clark, suddenly suspicious. "You know her?"

Clark had to think quickly. He needed to get to Titan, but if the promoter shut everything down right now—he might miss his chance, and Lois could end up hurt or...worse. Thanks to his slip, Maddox knew that he and Lois weren't strangers, so Clark was forced to come up with a story that would keep Lois alive.

He went with the first one that popped into his head.

"Actually, I do. She's the bane of my existence most of the time, but I kind of have a thing for her…" he told the promoter, hoping he could wager on keeping Lois and still getting the fight with Titan. "But she's been a little difficult to persuade."

Maddox glanced over at Lois, eyeing her figure up and down. "Oh yeah, my man, I can see why. Like I said, she's smoking hot. A little lippy for my taste..."

"You have no idea." Clark bit back an inappropriate smile.

Lois looked outraged. "Smallville! What the hell are you talking about?" she huffed, glaring. "Difficult...I'll show you difficult!"

Clark ignored her, keeping his eyes on Maddox. Lois's life depended on him selling his story. He rolled his eyes and leered at Lois crudely, knowing he was going to pay for this later. "See what I mean? She shoots me down, teases me and calls me names like Smallville. I'd love to get my hands on her…if you know what I'm saying?"

It took everything Clark had in him not to blush at making such a ribald statement, but luckily for him, Maddox bought it.

"Yeah, that broad does have a mouth on her!"

Clark forced a laugh. It was true, but still…hearing Maddox say it pissed him off. He kept his expression neutral however, needing to get the promoter to agree with his idea.

"How about…we change the plan? When I win, instead of killing her...I get to keep her." He let his eyes trail down her body again, which was on display in that red vinyl cat-suit. He licked his lips as if in anticipation. "That is…as long as I beat Titan."

The promoter's eyes widened, but he paused as if thinking it over. Finally a lewd grin broke out on his face. "For a pretty boy, you're one sick puppy aren't you?"

Clark felt dirty even having the conversation he was having, but he simply shrugged-playing the role he'd given himself. "If you say so."

"Fine, you got a deal. As long as my viewers get their money's worth. I don't care what you do with the bitch. Take her on the mat here if you wanna. I bet she's a real screamer…but remember…to keep her, you gotta beat the 'Big Guy' first!"

Clark's mind was reeling from the promoter's comments. They made him sick, but he managed to keep his cool. "I don't think that'll be a problem. You've seen what I can do."

"But have you seen what Titan can do?"

Clark nodded. "Oh yeah. It's a challenge I'm looking forward to. I've never met anyone with my abilities before."

Maddox glanced to Lois, who looked angry enough to spit nails, and shrugged. "Whatever you say 'Man of Steel'. Make this fight a good show for my viewers and then you'll get Titan, but remember—if you lose against Titan, you and your sexy vixen over there both die tonight. Clear?"

"As crystal. Not really worried," he nodded, realizing as he said those words it just might be the biggest lie he'd ever told in his life. He wasn't worried about himself, but fear for Lois's safety made his stomach clench with anxiety.

Not to mention, how the hell was he going to get Lois to go along with this wild scheme? Clark had no idea and no time to plan anymore, or warn Lois, because Maddox was ready to begin the show.

The technician said they were live and Maddox took center stage.

"Hey, fight fans! Are you ready? Tonight's undercard is a special matchup introducing two new combatants who have a score to settle. In this corner… She's a firecracker, ladies and gents. A real feisty minx. Give it up for the voluptuous... the vicious... Vixen!"

Cheers, applause and wolf whistles were suddenly blasted out of the massive speakers surrounding the arena as the cameras panned to Lois.

Maddox's smile was smarmy. "Yummy," he said. Then he turned his attention to Clark. "And now... the man who's dying to get his hands on the luscious Vixen...don't let the pretty face fool you, ladies and gentlemen," Maddox added with a flash of a grin, "this is one twisted and tough hombre. So, please welcome to our arena for the first time... the all-powerful, the all-American... Man of Steel!"

More cheers and applause were heard and Maddox smirked at Clark. "Okay, you've got your shot. Good luck pretty boy," he said, before exiting the arena and leaving Clark and Lois alone in the cage.

Lois and Clark began to circle each other, each of them trying to figure a way out of the situation.

"Lois!" Clark hissed angrily, "What are you doing here?!"

"Working on a story. What are *you* doing here?!" She glared. "Besides trying to sell me into slavery that is?!" she bit out. "And, what the hell do you mean telling that creep you've been wanting to get your hands on me?!" Lois looked ready to combust. "Try it and you'll draw back a nub, Smallville! I guarantee it!"

Clark wanted to roll his eyes at her, he really did. "I'm trying to keep you alive!" he growled back, frustrated. "Maddox knows you're a reporter…" The crowd started to boo and Clark quickly glanced Maddox's way and noticed the man scowling. "Damn it!" he cursed softly, surprising Lois, whose eyes widened at hearing Clark curse. He didn't notice. He was too busy panicking. "Look, Lois just go with what I'm about to do, okay?"

Not liking the sound of that at all, Lois danced away from him, fists raised. "No!" she snapped. "I'm not playing some sick little game for the cameras. Just punch me Smallville and I'll go to the mat and then—mmmmphh!" Lois's last words ended up muffled as Clark suddenly yanked her forward and kissed her. Stunned and caught completely off guard, Lois went totally still for a moment, before a memory from the dreams she'd been having was triggered. It flashed in her brain red hot. It was her and Clark rolling around on a mattress, naked and making love. It was so sensual, that for a moment, she responded, melting against him and kissing him back.

Clark moaned softly when her tongue entwined with his. It sent shockwaves throughout his body and he pulled her even closer, groaning intro her mouth as they kissed heatedly for a second. Just as Clark was getting lost in the kiss, Lois suddenly ripped her mouth from his.

"Smallville! What the hell?!" she snapped, shoving him away from her.

To Clark's (and Lois's) surprise, he flew across the entire arena from the force of her shove. He bounced off the cage that surrounded the mat, to land flat on his back, the wind momentarily knocked out of him.

Lois stalked over to him and glared down into his stunned face. "Why did you just kiss me?!" she demanded, hands on her hips.

Clark got to his feet, shaking his head, still a little dazed at the force with which she'd just tossed him across the ring. "Lois, how did you do that?"

Lois was at a loss, however, before she could even try and come up with an answer, a huge commotion could be heard from outside the arena. Alarms started going off and suddenly Titan appeared—all seven feet of bald-headed muscle glaring menacingly at Clark.

"Kal-El," he snarled, tearing into the cage.

Maddox tried to intervene, but Titan simply grabbed him up and tossed him aside like a discarded toy, breaking the man's neck and killing the fight promoter instantly.

Clark used his heat vision to take out the broadcasting equipment, cutting off the live feed as technicians went scrambling about, trying to get away from the chaos Titan was causing.

Titan immediately snatched up Clark and threw him across the arena. Lois tried to defend Clark when the behemoth attacked. She spun about and delivered a roundhouse kick to the massive Zoner that actually sent the huge monster staggering back.

Obviously surprised at how strong she was, Titan leveled his deadly gaze on Lois. "What are you, another Kryptonian?"

"Another Krypto-what?" Lois replied, puzzled, but still in a fighting stance, fists up and ready to defend herself.

"Get away from her!" Clark shouted, getting to his feet to face off with Titan.

Titan's lip curled as he said, "You would bring your mate with you to fight me Kal-El?"

Both Lois and Clark's eyes bulged at that statement.

"She's not—"

"I'm not his mate!" Lois snapped and kicked Titan in the back of his knee, making his knee buckle and sending the towering wall of muscle to the canvas.

Clark was so stunned at Lois's sudden show of power tonight that it took him a second to react, but in that second, Titan was back on his feet and had managed to grab Lois up by her neck in one meaty paw. "Don't lie to me girl," he growled. "You're too strong to be a human!"

Clark went on the offensive then. He rushed Titan at super speed, but Titan seemed to anticipate his move, and turned, meeting Clark's attack with a huge hand to Clark's chest. He shoved hard and used Clark's own momentum to send him flying backwards again to crash through the steel cage.

Lois's hands went to where he had her by the neck, suspended in mid-air. She tried to break his hold, but it was like the brute's fingers were made of steel! She didn't lose her tenacity though and tried to kick at him with her legs. "I don't know what kind of steroids you're on, buddy," Lois choked out, barely managing to keep the mountain of muscle from strangling her, "but they've affected you're brain! I'm all Earth-girl here!"

Outside the ring, Clark had just gotten back to his feet in time to witness Titan shake Lois; her slender body swung wildly from side to side, like a broken puppet with its strings cut. Clark's heart leapt to his throat and rage overcame him. If Lois died…he couldn't even think of it.

"You are more than a human! Tell me who you are to the House of El!" the Zoner snarled, taking out his anger on her.

"No!" Clark screamed, sure Lois was about to be killed. He concentrated all his energy and was about to attack, but before Clark even took a step towards them, something completely bizarre happened. A burst of light from Lois's stomach illuminated her body, and before Titan could slam her against the canvass, the light surged forth creating a huge torrent of pure energy. It struck the behemoth and sent him staggering backwards. He dropped Lois, and fell to the floor on his knees, obviously disorientated.

Clark experienced a myriad of emotions as Lois fell to the floor with a thud. But somehow, she was still alive. Clark watched as she curled into a fetal position as if to protect herself. Her body radiated that golden glow again for a second, before it dimmed. That's when Lois moaned softly and passed out.

Seeing her nearly murdered by Titan spurred Clark into action, and he attacked the much larger creature with everything he had. It was a brutal fight. At the beginning, Titan got the better of Clark, beating his face into a bloody mess as he pounded him from one end of the arena to the next. After a severely debilitating blow, Clark was on his back and Titan stood over him, seemingly victorious.

"Time to die Kryptonian," he told Clark, pulling his blade out of the arm band he wore. "And after I kill you. I will finish off your mate." He drove the blade down.

Clark caught Titan's arm and they struggled to gain advantage for a moment before Clark finally threw the bigger man to the floor.

Clark leapt to his feet. "My turn," he said. And then, using his superior speed to his advantage, he attacked Titan in a rapid succession of blows that sent the huge Zoner stumbling around like a drunk. Clark beat him back again and again, until finally landing an epic punch that sent Titan soaring into the air. When the massive brute landed, he landed on his own blade, succinctly delivering the killing blow himself.

Clark watched as Titan slowly dragged himself to his feet, the deadly blade embedded and broken off in chest. "Good fight," the Zoner said, before falling face first to the mat—dead.

Clark took a second to make sure he was no longer a threat, before rushing to Lois's side. She was indeed alive and miraculously, she appeared unscathed. Clark sagged with relief as he took her into his arms. It wasn't just a miracle. It was a brand new puzzle for him. Lois had hit him almost as hard as Titan had, and Clark could not even begin to fathom what had happened to her that had suddenly given her the powers that only he, or others like him, possessed.

He cradled her to his chest and exited the destroyed arena, but one thing was running through his mind, almost as if on a loop. It was his mother's advice from weeks ago—after Valentine's Day—reminding him to be more honest with himself and his feelings. And, (albeit unwillingly) Clark finally had to admit, he had feelings for Lois. What exactly they were, he was still unwilling to look at too deeply, but he did know that when he thought she was about to die—a part of him had felt like he was about to die with her. Clark couldn't ignore how terrified he was, nor how gut wrenching the pain had been.

Somehow, between all their arguments, Lois Lane had gotten under his skin.

He hurried from Fort Ryan, keeping Lois protectively tucked close to his body. Once they got clear of the area, Clark super sped his way to Smallville Medical Center, needing to make sure she was indeed alright…

***************Clois**************

**Kent Farm:**

Later that night, Martha Kent entered the loft, concerned for her son. Clark was looking at some satellite images of meteor craters.

"How's Lois?" Martha asked, her brow creasing with worry for the girl she loved like a daughter.

Clark set the papers down. "Amazingly, she seems completely fine. Angry that the doctors' won't release her until tomorrow."

Martha chuckled softly at that. "I'm sure."

"But," Clark went on, "she demanded I bring her laptop to her and before I even left her room tonight, she was already working on her article about the fight club."

Martha looked concerned and Clark hastened to reassure her. "Don't worry, mom, she didn't actually see me do anything newsworthy. I won't be making Lois's headline. I promise."

"That's good, and I'm glad Lois is fine. How are you?"

Clark sighed. "I don't know," he admitted. "I killed someone today."

"Clark... from what you told me, that was an accident."

Clark didn't look convinced. "That's what I keep telling myself."

Martha wanted to soothe her son's guilty conscious. "Well, what if it wasn't? He would have killed you and Lois.

"So, I just killed him first? How does that make me any different than Titan?

Martha smiled gently at him. "What you're feeling right now is what makes you different …regret, remorse for a vicious creature who would have murdered you and Lois without a second thought. Those feelings are what make you human, no matter how much you deny it."

Clark swallowed hard, his emotions welling up again. "And what about the anger?" he asked softly. Clark couldn't begin to describe what he'd felt the moment Titan had gone after Lois. It had been an explosion of pure violent fury. "I wanted to kill him, mom. I wanted to kill him with my bare hands. I've never felt anything like that before," he confessed.

Martha Kent looked seriously at her son. "Is this about tonight, or is this about Lana and Lex, Clark?"

"I know I've been angry about Lana, and I still can't understand how she could marry Lex, but what happened tonight...it wasn't about Lana or Lex. It'd almost be easier if it was." He paused, seeming to try and find his words, finally he sighed long and hard. "It's about Lois..." he admitted softly.

"What about her?"

After a moment, Clark met his mother's worried gaze. "Mom, when I thought Titan was going to hurt her or worse…" His throat closed and Clark shook his head, the scene replaying in his head and he felt the same terror flood him all over again. "I wanted to rip him apart limb from limb." He ran a hand through his hair. "I've never felt so angry before. It scared me."

Martha's eyes widened as she read between the lines of what Clark wasn't saying. "You have feelings for Lois…"

"I was thinking about what you said a few weeks ago…" He shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "You know? After Valentine's Day…and I think you might be right." He steadfastly avoided his mother's probing gaze.

Martha took her son's hand and led him to the couch. "Clark, why are you so afraid of admitting it? You've never had a problem saying you loved Lana."

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I've loved Lana before I even knew what the word meant," he said, his voice full of the frustration he was feeling. "Lois, on the other hand…" He gave a short, but bitter laugh. "Lois thinks of me as a…and I quote "dorky farm-boy". She likes to tease me. She practically takes joy in tormenting me and I'm frequently the punch-line to most of her jokes." He shook his head, looking like he was ready to pull his hair out. "I don't know, but you tell me, mom...does that sound like a recipe for any kind of relationship?"

Martha bit back a knowing grin. "Sweetheart, a lot of times people hide their feelings…just like you are right now, right?" He nodded slowly, his face still glum. "Well, have you ever thought that maybe Lois is too?" That got his attention and Clark tilted his head, intent on what his mom was saying now. "I know she picks on you, but instead of looking at *what* she's saying, look at *how* she's saying it." Clark frowned and Martha added, "Clark, think of it like the boy that pulls a girls pig-tails in school. He does it because—"

"He likes her," Clark jumped in, realization dawning in his eyes and making them widen. "You think Lois teases me so much because she likes me?"

Martha nodded. "I've suspected it for a while, but never brought it up because…"

"Because I was always so focused on Lana," Clark supplied for her.

It was then that Clark remembered the other thing he'd wanted to talk to his mother about. "Something else happened tonight. Something weird."

"What? What happened?" Martha asked, concern and worry flooding her features again.

"It was with Lois again. She had…powers," he said slowly.

"What do you mean powers?"

"I mean powers like mine. Like Titan's. Titan killed Maddox without even trying, but he shook Lois like a rag doll, and yet, she survived."

Martha seemed truly puzzled for a moment, before she replied. "Well, maybe Lois just had better luck. She does seem to get into an awful lot of trouble, yet always manages to come out of it."

Clark shook his head. "No, mom, this was different. Titan really shook her hard. I thought he was going to kill her, but then…"

"Then what?" Martha prodded.

"She started to glow with this kind of energy. It started from her belly and just burst out of her. It literally knocked Titan to his knees."

"Do you think she's meteor infected?"

"How?" Clark shook his head, unable to explain it. "She wasn't here when the meteor shower happened."

"But, she has been exposed to kryptonite on many occasions. Maybe it's changed her somehow."

Clark looked doubtful. "I don't know, mom. I guess that could be it, but it was just…really strange. At one point Titan even asked her if she was a Kryptonian," he said, his brows drawing down. "Why would he ask her that?"

Martha was quiet a moment before she said, "Well, that is…different, but I wouldn't rule out her being infected by kryptonite just yet. A simple blood test would show traces of the meteor rock in her blood stream, right?"

Clark nodded. "I know. That's why I'm having Chloe hack into her medical files. That way, I can see what the doctors have to say without facing the wrath of Lois by asking," he admitted with a small smile.

Martha chuckled huskily. "Well, let me know if there's anything I can do to help," she said, patting his hand before hugging him. "I'm just glad you both made it out of that place okay."

Clark's smile lit up his face, making his blue/green eyes sparkle. "Thanks mom. Actually, just talking to you about everything has already helped."

As she rose to her feet, Martha gave her son a warm, loving smile. "There's meatloaf in the oven for you. Come in and eat while you wait for Chloe to call. Okay?"

"I will. I promise and mom…" he said, stopping her before she left. "Thanks. I think I'll take your advice and see if Lois 'pulls my pigtails' because she likes me, or see if she does it because she really does think I'm just a dork!" he joked.

Martha gave him a sly smile. "I think you already know the answer to that one, sweetie."

Clark watched her walk down the stairs, a slight frown on his face and wishing he felt as confident in that as his mother seemed to be.

****************Clois**************

As Martha Kent left the barn, she was smiling. She was worried about Lois possibly being meteor infected, but she was pleased to see her son moving on from his unhealthy relationship with Lana Lang. She liked Lana, she did, but Clark was never really happy with the young woman. Their relationship had always been filled with pain and anguish. Lana was always pressuring Clark to unveil all of his hidden secrets to her in order to be with her and it weighed heavily on him. Martha wouldn't mind it at all if Clark decided Lois was the better choice for him. She and Jonathan had already come to that conclusion last year when Lois was running Jonathan's campaign. They had both been so proud of the woman Lois was becoming…they'd wished Clark would open his eyes to what was right in front of him and quit chasing after a girl that only made him miserable.

********************************Clois************* *****************

**Same night: Smallville Medical Center:**

"I'm what?!" Lois exclaimed, staring at the nurse as if she'd suddenly sprouted horns from her head. "You better go and run that test again, because it isn't possible! I'm not pregnant!" Lois snorted as she thought of all her and Oliver's aborted attempts at actually 'sealing the deal'. "Trust me. Your tester is on the fritz. Once you run that sucker again, you'll see I'm right," Lois said confidently.

Not entirely unused to such responses, the nurse held her ground. "Ms. Lane. We always repeat a pregnancy test, especially when it comes up positive. That's why we took your blood earlier, to confirm the first test. The results were the same. You are definitely pregnant."

Lois's jaw dropped and her head spun. "But-but how?"

The nurse started to smile and Lois gave her a snarky smirk in return. "I didn't mean it like that. I know *how*. I meant…" Her words trailed off as the enormity of the situation hit her. She was pregnant and had absolutely *no* idea how she came to be so. "Oh my God…" she said softly, her entire body sagging with shock.

"How far along am I?"

The nurse got out a chart. "Well let's see. When was your last menstrual cycle?"

Lois thought long and hard and when it hit her that she hadn't had a period the entire time she'd been in Florida, she felt dizzy. "Um…Oh God…January," she said, numb as she remembered the wooziness and throwing up every morning while on assignment in the Everglades.

"Do you remember an exact date, Ms. Lane?"

"I don't know exactly, but it's usually around the 20th, no later than the 22nd."

"And how long does it last?"

"About five days." She answered the questions as if on auto pilot.

The nurse flipped her chart, aligning Lois's last menstrual cycle with possible dates of conception. "And when was your last sexual intercourse?"

Lois swallowed hard. "That's just it…I haven't had sex in over a year!"

The nurse's eyes widened, before a look of sympathy came over her features. "Ms. Lane…there's no easy way for me to ask this…and please don't think I'm prying, but…was there ever a chance that maybe you were drinking or maybe you were drugged and you…um…don't remember having intercourse?"

At that Lois's eyes snapped wide open and she gasped. "Valentine's Day!"

"Okay, so there was a time—?"

"Oh my God!" Lois said numbly, no longer listening. The room spun wildly and Lois had to grab the bed in order not to spin with it. There was only one guy she'd been even close to being intimate with in the last two months. The same guy she'd been having dreams about; dreams that were so vivid, that Lois was suddenly wondering if they were dreams at all. Maybe they were actually memories of Valentine's Day.

Her temper flared and Lois saw red! 'Smallville was so-so dead!'

Lois somehow managed to keep the sheer fury off her face as she answered, "Yeah. I just remembered. I lost my memory that night even though I hadn't been drinking."

"Do you know who did this to you?"

Realizing this could turn into a police investigation, Lois thought quickly. "Well, it kind of happened to me and the guy I was dating at the time…so…obviously it must be his and even though neither of us remembered it, we must have had sex that night."

"Then that would make you approximately five weeks along Ms. Lane."

Lois barely heard, she was remembering the day after her V-Day disaster. She'd been sore, but Clark had been adamant that nothing had happened, so she'd chalked it up to getting a little too frisky with her B.O.B (battery operated boyfriend) after her and Smallville had almost hit the sheets. Little did she know that apparently they'd been quite busy after all!

"I can't believe this…" Lois moaned, covering her face with her hands.

"Would you like to meet with one of our counselors?" the nurse asked seeing Lois's obvious distress.

Lois shook her head. "I…um…no. Can I go home now? I just really need to…absorb all this," she said quietly.

The nurse looked sympathetic, but shook her head. "I'm afraid not. You're still under evaluation until tomorrow. What you really need is some rest."

Lois rolled her eyes. "Like I'm going to rest now," she muttered, but she waved the nurse away. "Fine," she said, crawling back under her covers of her hospital bed. When the nurse hovered, Lois got snippy. "Look, you just dropped a bombshell on me. I can't really take anymore questioning right now. Okay?"

"I understand this has been a shock, Ms. Lane. Just please try and get some sleep and tomorrow I would really suggest you speak with someone. You have options and a counselor could go over them with you," she said as she opened the door to leave.

"Yeah fine…I'm sorry to be rude, but…as you said this is a shock. I promise I'll think about it," Lois said, hoping that if she agreed, the nosy, but well-meaning nurse would just go. Lois didn't want to talk to some shrink, she wanted to kick Smallville's ass from one side of Kansas to the next!

As soon as the door shut, Lois waited a few minutes, before she gathered up her clothes and snuck out of the room. She glanced down the hall, looking this way and that, trying to spot anyone who might stop her. When the coast was clear, Lois waltzed right out of the medical center—still in her medical gown. As soon as she was outside, she went around back and dug her red vinyl pants out of her hospital bag. As she tugged her pants on, Lois got on her cell phone and called a cab, telling the woman on the other end where to pick her up and where she wanted to go. Her first choice would have been to call Chloe, but she knew her cousin well enough to know she wouldn't be an accomplice to a hospital break-out. Not to mention, Chloe would warn Clark. Lois loved her cousin and knew Chloe loved her too, but for some reason, Chloe's first allegiance was to Clark, and Lois had finally accepted that.

That was why Chloe would be kept in the dark for tonight's mission.

As Lois waited for her cab to arrive, she was so angry she could swear her eyes were on fire with her rage. And then, to her utter shock, fire did shoot out of her eyes, blasting short bursts of heated torpedoes into the building next to the Hospital and scorching the brick siding.

Lois gaped; wide eyed and slack jawed at what she'd just done. "Oh my God…Smallville, what the hell did you do to me?" she muttered, just as her Taxi pulled up.

******************Clois*****************

**The Kent Farm: Clark's Loft.**

Lois was just hopping into her cab when Clark got the call from Chloe.

"Hey Chloe, what's up? Did you find out anything from Lois's hospital records?"

Chloe Sullivan had never been so angry at her best friend—ever! She'd literally had to take several deep breaths before calling him.

"Um…yeah, Clark. As a matter of fact I did," she replied, unable to completely keep the bite out of her tone.

Clark frowned, hearing the anger in her voice. "What is it? Is something wrong with Lois?"

Chloe's eyes rolled on the other end of the line and then she simply lost it. "I'd say. And I think you know exactly what's wrong with her Clark!" She almost growled at him. "How could you?!"

Shocked at her unprovoked attack, Clark tried to figure out what was wrong. "Chloe, calm down. What are you talking about? How could I what?"

"Don't play innocent with me, Clark Kent! You and your super-powered swimmers have really screwed the pooch this time!" she snapped.

Completely confused, Clark tried to make sense of what she was saying. ""Chloe, what are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," she replied indignantly. "Lois is pregnant... *Pregnant* Clark! Why didn't you tell me the truth about the two of you and what happened on Valentine's Day?"

Clark was quiet for a long moment, stunned into speechlessness at the news, but then, his brain caught up with his ears, and he realized Chloe was accusing *him* of being responsible for Lois's situation. "Whoa Chloe, slow down!" he all but yelped, "Who said I was the father? Are you forgetting she was with Oliver?"

"That might be viable if the date of conception wasn't in February!"

"And that automatically makes it mine?!" he all but shouted back at her.

"No, but you said yourself she had powers like yours!" Chloe replied sarcastically and there was a 'duh!' implied there, but not actually said.

That reminder mentally slapped him upside the head and Clark's knees went weak. He sagged backwards, falling onto his couch heavily. "Are you sure?" he asked very, very softly, all the while wracking his brain for a memory… *any* recollection of him and Lois getting further than some really heavy petting and kissing.

He drew a blank.

"Oh, I'm sure," Chloe griped, bringing him back to the conversation at hand. "As a matter of fact they made a notation in her chart in regards to something being very strange about her blood, Clark. As in something they'd never seen before…So, I suggest you get your super-speedy butt down there and steal that sample…" She exhaled loudly, the anger practically vibrating through the phone. "Because, if someone like Lex Luthor gets a hold of it, then both you *and* my cousin are going to become a couple of very famous lab rats!"

Stunned once again into radio silence, Clark could barely form a coherent thought, but the very real fear of his secret getting out to the world spurred him into action. "I'll get the blood," he said quickly, "but Chloe…I swear to you we didn't…"

Chloe cut him off. "Save it for when we can talk face to face, will ya? For now, just get over to the Medical Center and get that blood so we can have it analyzed."

"I will," Clark mumbled.

"Good, and take care of Lois, too," Chloe snapped. "If this baby is going to give her super powers—she's going to really need you, and you *better* be there for her!" And with that last parting shot, she hung up without saying goodbye-or anything.

Clark stared at the phone in his hand as if it was a foreign object he'd never seen before. He was totally and utterly confused. First of all, Chloe had never talked to him quite like that; but then again,Chloe had never accused him of getting her cousin pregnant before either!

Clark remembered how Lois had exhibited enormous strength earlier, and how Titan had asked if she were Kryptonian. All of that was damning, except Clark was 100 % sure that he and Lois had never rounded anything more than third base. There was no way he could have gotten her pregnant! He may have told Lois he didn't remember, but he did; and they had *not* had sex on Valentine's Day. His mother's words from earlier came back to him and Clark thought that maybe Lois had indeed become meteor infected. He'd never heard of meteor rock impregnating someone before, but there had to be a reasonable explanation for Lois's pregnancy.

Something that made more sense than either him doing the deed or an immaculate conception!

Clark grabbed his jacket and slung it on. He had to get that blood. That would be the only way to really know. In a flash he was gone—zipping down the highway so fast that he passed Lois's cab in a blur, not realizing who was in the taxi or where it was headed...

***********************Clois********************** ****

**Thanks again for reading. Reviews and questions are welcome and appreciated like little 'boxes of chocolates'. Hugs guys…the next chapter will be up in a couple of days.**

**Taz**


	3. Part 3: Confrontation

**Eleusinian Mystery**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of Smallville…I'll say it again, they are not mine. I just like to take them out and play with them. DC Comics, The WB and The CW own all rights. Don't sue me!**

**A/N: Thank you to Jen (Angel's Blue Eyed Girl) for taking the mess I send her and making it readable! You're the best Jenna! *hugs* **

**A/N II: Ok, so I am ecstatic at the reviews this is getting! I'll be writing pm's tonight to all of my reviewers. But, to the guests or those who I can't send personal messages to… I want to take this moment to just let you all know that the feedback and comments mean a lot. They inspire me. So, thank you very much. **

**A/N III: I wanted to give a special shout out to LoisNClark4Ever for *always* leaving the most amazing and insightful reviews. You make me think…you keep me honest, too. Your insights into plot flaws and keeping characters *in* character are endlessly helpful. You're like a second beta reader, ;) and I truly appreciate it. If I pass your test (and Jen's) then…I know it's a great chapter! Thank you, sweetie!**

**Okay…now on with the show.**

**************************************Clois******* ***********************************

**Part 3**

**Kent Farm: Late night, March 22****nd****, 2007**

Lois got to the Kent Farm in a lesser state of anger than when she'd snuck out of the Hospital. She'd realized on the ride over that Clark might not actually remember their night—just like she didn't. If not, could the blame really be laid entirely at his feet? Lois knew she had to accept some responsibility too. However, if Clark had lied to her…then she wasn't sure if she'd be able to hear him out, before she slugged him one for knocking her up!

Her head started to pound again. She felt ill and for the first time in her life, she found herself facing a situation that she had no idea how to tackle or take control of.

It scared her.

When she didn't find Clark in the loft, she snooped around a bit, but when all she turned up was some pictures of meteors, earth craters and several drawings with weird symbols on them… She shook her head, and headed for the house, making a mental note to ask him how he ever got to be such a geek looking the way he did. It was really weird, actually. However, that question was for another time, for now—she was on a mission. And grilling Smallville about Valentine's Day…until he was either, good and sautéed, or admitted the truth, was the top priority on her list.

She approached the house, prepared to use the spare key she knew Martha kept hidden under a plant on the porch, but instead she found the side door unlocked and hesitantly went inside. The house was dark and quiet, but that didn't mean Clark wasn't home. She'd lived with him. She knew he got up before the sunrise sometimes and it wouldn't be out of the ordinary for him to already be upstairs asleep. She was halfway up the stairs when the upper hall light suddenly came on. Lois froze. Now that she was here…she felt sick with nervousness. She turned to bolt back the way she'd come, however, it was too late. Martha Kent was standing at the top of the stairs looking down at her.

"Lois?" she called out, forcing Lois to stop dead in her tracks. "Is that you?"

Somehow relieved it was Mrs. Kent, and not Clark, Lois turned and plastered a cheery smile on her face. "Uh…yeah, it is. Hi Mrs. K., I'm really sorry to wake you up," she apologized, realizing (once again) she'd leaped without thinking in her decision to come over here tonight. "I was um…looking for Clark. Is he here?"

Confused and a little worried, Martha noticed that Lois was still dressed in her hospital gown. "Lois, aren't you supposed to be at the Medical center?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. K. I just really need to speak with Clark."

"Isn't he in the barn?"

"No, I checked there first." Lois bit her lip as (ridiculously) she felt tears start to flood her eyes. "Okay…well…" She smacked her hands against her sides like she did in times when she was nervous. "I'll just be out of your way…sorry again," she said, and turned to get away before Mrs. Kent could see she was about to cry.

"Lois, wait!" Martha called after her, tying the sash on her robe tighter as she rushed down the stairs after the younger woman.

In a sudden blur of movement, Lois found herself at the door, her hand on the knob and her back to Martha. Her instincts said 'run for your life', but she was still a little surprised on how fast she'd gotten there. Plus, Lois knew Mrs. K. would probably follow her outside; and stupidly she'd sent the taxi on its way, thinking she and Clark would be having a very long conversation tonight.

Martha finally caught up and noticed how tense Lois seemed. She couldn't help but be concerned. "Lois, are you okay?" she asked warily. As if she might frighten Lois off is she spoke too quickly.

Lois kept her back to Martha as she got her emotions in check. When she felt she could face the older woman, she turned and pasted a cheerful smile on her face. "Peachy Mrs. K., really…but I'm just gonna go. If you could just tell Clark I came by, and I'll talk to him later."

Before Lois could open the door, however, Martha was there, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and making Lois really look at her. The watery hazel eyes were a dead giveaway. "You're not 'peachy'," the elder woman chided, pulling Lois in to the kitchen. "What's wrong?" When Lois just shook her head and bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, the Kent Matriarch got really worried. She made Lois sit down at a stool beside the kitchen sidebar. "Let me get one of Clark's shirts for you to put on, and then I'll make us some hot cocoa. Okay?"

Lois nodded, pulling at the frayed ends of the ratty hospital gown she wore. "You're too kind, Mrs. K." she sniffled.

Martha patted Lois's hand. "Nonsense, you're family," she said and hurried up the stairs to grab Lois something to wear.

***************Clois************

**Smallville Medical Center**

Clark made it inside the Records Room and retrieved Lois's blood work and pregnancy test results without anyone seeing him. He quickly hid the blood vial within the inside pocket of his jacket, and then scanned over her medical chart. She was indeed pregnant! They'd performed the test twice. Clark reeled all over again at seeing the results there in black and white. He went up to the front desk to ask about how Lois was doing, but all the nurses would tell him was that Lois had left the hospital against medical advice.

"What do you mean? Do you know where she went?" When no one was forth coming, he started to panic. He called Chloe and immediately told her Lois might have been kidnapped from the hospital. He was beside himself and ready to start scouring the town, looking for her.

On the phone, Chloe asked him if Lois had been informed she was pregnant. He had admitted that yes, she had.

He could almost hear Chloe's eyes rolling when she asked, "And, how do you think Lois reacted to that news, Clark?"

Clark sighed as it dawned on him what should have been his first thought. "Not good and she most likely left by herself."

"Exactly," Chloe replied and the sarcasm in her voice was so thick, it was dripping from each word. "And when she put the dates together…where do you think she's going to go?"

Clark's brow lowered, heart rate jacking up a notch. "The farm to either confront me or kill me," he said, trying for levity, but falling flat, because Chloe merely agreed with him.

"Look Chloe, I know you're upset…but I promise you…me and Lois didn't have sex that night. We kissed…a lot. There was a lot of kissing and some…um…well groping and touching, but that's it! I wouldn't lie to you about that," he added, his voice quiet in its intensity.

"Then explain it to me, Clark, because what I see is Lois getting pregnant on or about the same time as your 'Red-K Adventure Night'. She was sick in Florida, remember? And now, she's displaying super strength! I want to believe you, Clark, I do, but facts don't lie either," she finished just as quietly.

Clark had no answers, so he remained silent.

"Did you get the blood?" she asked, changing the subject.

Clark was making his way out of the hospital. With Lois maybe on her way to the farm, he needed to get home pronto. "Yeah, I got it."

"Good. Drop it off to me in the morning and I'll have Dr. Hamilton compare it to the sample he already has of yours."

Clark moved across the street and out of sight of any spectators. He was about to speed off and he didn't want any witnesses. "Okay. I'll see you in the morning then," he said.

"Clark," Chloe said right before he could hang up. "If Lois is there…well good luck, but remember she doesn't know your secret, at least not yet, so be careful what you ask her or say to her. Okay? At least until we know for sure whether this is your baby or not."

Hearing her say that again… Clark felt lightheaded. The very idea was insane, but he managed to keep it together. "I will," he told his best friend. "And Chloe…?"

She sighed, "Yeah Clark?"

"Thanks. I know you're mad at me, but I appreciate that you're still helping to figure this all out."

"You're right. I am mad at you," the little blonde said, "but I still love you. You're my best friend and I'll always be there for you and for Lois," she said quickly and then hung up.

Clark sighed as he put his cell phone in his jacket. He was happy for Chloe's help, but there was also a part of him that was upset at her lack of faith in him. He'd told her he hadn't gotten Lois pregnant, but she didn't really believe him. He could hear it in the tone of her voice. It was disappointing to know that as close as he and Chloe were….If she thought he'd just sleep with Lois and then not admit it. Then there was a part of her that didn't know him at all

Realizing he didn't have time to dwell on that problem, Clark pushed it aside, and took off like a speeding bullet for home. If Lois was there…he just hoped she'd had the sense to wait for him in the loft.

***************Clois************

**The Kent Farm:**

Martha gave Lois a pair of her sweat pants and a shirt of Clark's to change into. While Lois changed, Martha made them some hot chocolate. When Lois came back to the kitchen counter, the room smelled of cocoa. Lois inhaled the endearing scent as she took her seat. She had a lot of fond memories here. Living with the Kents' had been the first time Lois had ever really felt like she was part of a normal family.

Of course, back then, Mr. K was still alive and she'd relegated Clark to the role of the annoying younger brother she'd never had. Lois knew (in her heart of hearts) that she'd tried to ignore Smallville's hotness mostly because he'd been so wrapped up in Lana Lang that she'd wanted nothing to do with getting in the middle of that mess.

'And look how well that turned out?' She thought.

Now, once again, (like Valentine's Day) she was smack dab in the middle of the Lana/Clark drama, only this time, a spray of meteor rock wasn't going to get her out of it.

Lois huffed out a sigh, but just then Martha came towards her carrying a mug of steaming hot chocolate, and Lois perked up. "Please tell me that has lots of marshmallows in it, Mrs. K."

Martha handed her the mug with a teasing smile. "As if I could forget how much you like them, Lois."

Lois chuckled, taking a small sip. "Guess not, considering how much Clark used to complain about me eating all of them. Huh?"

Martha agreed, laughing softly too. "Yes, you two did have your squabbles."

"Like oil and water," Lois chirped, taking another sip of the delicious cocoa.

Martha Kent was watching the younger woman who was like a daughter to her carefully and Lois began to squirm under her scrutiny. A silence fell over them and Lois set her cup down, biting her lip as she avoided Mrs. Kent's far too knowing gaze.

Finally Martha spoke up. "Lois, I know something is bothering you. You're trying to hide it, but whatever it is that has you so upset—it's obviously eating at you. Do you want to talk about it?"

And just like that, Lois was tied up in knots again and on the verge of crying. She couldn't tell Mrs. K. what was bothering her. How did one tell the woman they thought of as an adoptive mother that she was pregnant and her son was most likely the father?! Lois leaped to her feet. "You know what? This was great, but I'm just gonna…" She made a motion to leave. "Sorry again for waking you up, just tell Clark I came by…"

But Martha was having none of that. She took Lois's hand in both of hers. "I'm not trying to pry, Lois, but Clark told me what you went through tonight. And since you obviously snuck out of the hospital to come here…something must be very wrong."

Before Lois could even try and deny it, Martha's eyes went to the discarded gown and garish red pants draped on the chair next to Lois. Lois looked away guiltily and didn't bother trying to lie about it.

Martha patted her hand. "I'm not letting you leave, so you might as well get comfortable." She smiled to take any sting out of her words. "Plus, I'm worried about you."

"Mrs. K. Really…" Lois tried.

"Whatever it is, Lois…you can tell me. You're like a daughter to me and I want to help, but I can't, if I don't know what's wrong…"

The tender concern and gentle strength Martha exhibited, not to mention all her extra hormones flooding her system, finally broke Lois's steely reserves, and to her horror, hot tears flooded her eyes, and before she knew what she was doing, she was in Martha's arms, sobbing like she hadn't done since she'd lost her own mother all those years ago...

*******************Clois******************

It was upon this scene that Clark walked in on…

He practically flew through the door only to stop dead in his tracks when he spotted Lois, in his mother's arms, crying. In all the years he'd known her, Clark could barely remember a time when he'd seen her cry—maybe when he'd found her kneeling at Chloe's grave…but other than that, Lois was always the first to say that 'She was a Lane and Lane's never cried!'. So, upon seeing the indomitable Lois Lane in tears, it (literally) rendered Clark speechless for a moment!

At his entrance, both women turned his way. Lois's tears seemed to dry up over-night and her face went hard and angry.

"You!" she snapped, her mood swinging wildly from weepy to raging in a flash. She pointed an accusing finger at him. "This is all-your-fault! What the hell did you do to me?!"

She jumped up and marched across the room at him as if she planned on physically assaulting him.

Clark took a hasty step back. "Now Lois…" he said, holding out both hands, trying to placate her, "you're emotional. Just calm down…"

His words only added fuel to her fire. "Emotional?!" she screeched almost hysterically. "I'd say I'm emotional!" She came to a halt right in front of him and got right up in his face. "Wanna hear how my night went, buddy?" She was practically snarling at him, like an angry lioness. "I just found out I'm pregnant! And if that wasn't bad enough—oh no! It gets worse. I lit a building on fire! And now I can do all these other super weird things!" She poked him in the chest and Clark's eyes widened as her jab actually hurt a little. "So…you tell me…how am I supposed to calm down, Smallville?!" she shouted, "when I don't know what the hell is happening to me?!"

Stunned and reeling at some of what she'd just said, Clark was still sure, however that he wasn't the father. He took hold of her shoulders and tried to get her to settle down. "Lois, stop. I didn't *do* anything to you. You're overacting."

"I'm overreacting?!" It was like she'd just exploded again and her voice got louder and louder. "The nurse tells me I'm pregnant and the only guy that fits the bill for the time frame is you! So please…tell me... What's the proper reaction for news like that?"

In that moment, Clark caught his mother's stunned expression out of the corner of his eye and flushed. "Lois…we didn't…I know we didn't…"

Lois's eyes narrowed. "Oh so you *do* remember then?"

Martha was so shocked at the bombshell Lois had dropped that it had taken a few seconds for her mind to stop spinning long enough to ask what was going on. "Pregnant…?" Martha finally cut in with a gasp. Her eyes went to her son. "Clark, what is Lois talking about?"

Clark's face flushed in guilt and his eyes darted away from his mother.

Lois growled. "I knew it. You remember. Don't you? You lied to me!"

To both Clark's and Martha's complete surprise, Lois's eyes heated up and suddenly a short burst of fire shot from them, blasting Clark in the chest, setting his jacket on fire and staggering him back a few feet.

"Clark!" Martha cried, but Clark waved her off. He was fine. He threw his jacket on the ground and quickly stomped out the small fire, his eyes totally focused on Lois. She was staring at him in shock, but it was obvious she wasn't as surprised as he was at what she'd just done. He suddenly remembered her words form earlier and he realized…she'd done this earlier tonight, too. It reminded him (a little too much for comfort) of himself when he'd first gotten his heat vision.

"Oh my God!" she said, putting her hands over her eyes. "See what I mean? It happened again! Now I'm a fire-starter!" Lois stood there in the middle of the room, chest heaving, her hands blindfolding her and looking, for all the world, like a lost puppy; something extraordinarily out of character for her.

"What the hell did you do to me, Smallville?" she whined pitifully.

Clark looked to his mother. Martha Kent was standing stock still, staring at Lois and wearing the same baffled expression of stunned confusion that he assumed he was wearing. "Mom, do you mind if I talk to Lois a moment…in um…private?"

Martha looked from the two of them. Lois was pregnant and… (Martha couldn't believe it) for some reason Lois thought Clark was the father! "Clark…?" Her questioning gaze sought his out, but when Clark couldn't meet her eyes, a sudden pang of disappointment arose in her. Martha turned to Lois, who was muttering to herself all the ways she wanted to hurt Clark and Martha sighed at the mess this was. "I don't know if that's a good idea..." she said, "considering how upset Lois is right now."

When her eyes had stopped burning, Lois took her hands away and slowly made her way back to her chair. She was recalcitrant now that she'd (literally) blown off some steam and the disappointment in Mrs. Kent's voice made her feel even worse.

"It's okay Mrs. K., I'm sorry I dropped the pregnancy bomb on you like that. My emotions are all over the place and I'm…um….also sorry I shot fire at Clark," she added, gnawing her bottom lip. "I really don't know how I did that, but it seems to be a perk I picked up…along with the bun in the oven I don't remember getting," she muttered softly.

Martha couldn't help but notice the similarity of Lois's sudden powers to those Clark possessed. However, Martha simply couldn't really believe Clark would sleep with Lois and then lie to her and everyone about it. He wasn't that kind of man. There had to be another explanation. She went to the distraught young woman and hugged her gently. "I understand you're confused right now, and yes, that is a unique ability you have there," she added, glancing again at Clark. "Just promise me you'll stay here tonight, Lois. We'll get through this together, but you have to stay here until we can figure it out."

"But I—"

"No buts Lois. These powers you're developing could hurt people. Please, promise me," Martha stressed.

Lois nodded. "Okay. I will, and I'm sorry again…for everything," she said, lower lip trembling. Weepy Lois was back and Martha, recognizing the mood swings of hormonal overdrive, hugged her again.

"It's alright. You can take Clark's room for the night. Clark can sleep on the couch or in the loft." Martha said, her tone brooking no room for argument. "And Clark..." she said, making sure he got her message loud and clear, "don't think this conversation is finished. I think you owe me an explanation."

Feeling like he was getting convicted without a trial again, (although Lois shooting fire from her eyes was pretty compelling evidence) Clark rolled his eyes a little. "Wouldn't dream of it," he replied defensively and more than a little out of character for himself towards his mother. "But why bother talking when I've already been found guilty?"

"Clark Jerome Kent!" Martha exclaimed at his flippant reply.

Clark sighed and ran a weary hand over his face. "I'm sorry, mom. We'll talk in the morning. I promise."

Martha nodded and with one last look at the two, she made her way up the stairs—though whether she'd ever get any sleep after all this was anyone's guess…

*****************Clois***************

Once Martha was gone, Lois went on the attack again. She crossed her arms, her heated eyes drilling into Clark with enough fire that it was surprising he was going up in flames again. "Okay spill it, Smallville, coz I know you remember more than what you said you did in the loft that day."

Hesitantly Clark approached her. He was wary of moving too fast lest she jump and run, or worse, blast him with her heat vision again. Like she said, she was emotional, so it was important to keep her calm.

"Lois, I'm sorry, I am, but I really don't remember us…um…" His cheeks reddened, "having sex that night."

"Then what do you remember? Please stop lying to me and just tell me, because I can't remember anything. Not one damned thing!"

Instead of answering, Clark asked her if she was sure that was the night she conceived. "What about what happened between the time Chloe and Jimmy took you home to the time you woke up. You were injured when you woke up, remember?"

Lois nodded solemnly. "Yeah, and dressed in bloody clothes too."

"And you had dyed your hair too," he said. "So, obviously you were awake and conscious. Think back…can you remember anything about that time?"

She glared at him suddenly. "Are you trying to say that after Chloe dropped me off, I just went crazy? I may not remember dying my hair or getting hurt, but I know myself well enough to know I did *not* go out and pick up some random guy to have sex with!"

Clark immediately back-pedaled. "I didn't mean it like that," he hastily assured her.

"You better not have!" Lois snarled. "Coz it sounded to me like you were accusing me of being some kind of slut who just jumps in bed with anyone as long as I get laid!"

Clark flushed red hot and he was furious with her that she would think something like that. "Lois, I would never say or even think something like that about you. How can you even think that I would?"

"Sorry," Lois grumbled. Still upset, but no longer accusing.

They were both quiet for a long time…

Until, Clark finally asked the question that had been on his mind since he'd found out. "Okay, so what about Oliver?" His voice was gentle, trying not to rile her up again, but still looking for the answers he needed. "You guys had only broken up a couple of weeks before that. Could the baby be his?"

Lois looked away. She didn't want to get into her and Ollie's sex life with Clark, but (if only to put the idea that the baby could be Oliver's to rest once and for all) she realized she would have to. "That'd be great, Smallville, if only Ollie and I had ever—you know—done the deed? But, we didn't."

That surprised Clark and it showed. "You're kidding! Never?!" he blurted out, unable to stop himself.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yeah…never." Lois shrugged. "Every time things got a little interesting between us, he had to take off on one of his secretive little missions. So no, Smallville, this baby is not, in any way, shape or form, Oliver Queen's. That I *do* know for a fact!" She met his gaze dead on. "Now, can you please fill in the blanks from that night? I'm freaking out here and would really like to know how I ended up pregnant!"

"Okay," he finally agreed. Clark noticed the cocoa cooling on the stove and poured himself a cup and refreshed Lois's, remembering to put extra marshmallows in hers. He handed her the mug and took a seat opposite of her.

Lois noticed the abundance of marshmallows. "You remembered," she mumbled and her lower lip wobbled.

"Remembered what?" he asked, but then he noticed her expression, and Clark froze. "Lois, please don't cry…" he pleaded, stricken by the idea that he was causing her tears—especially when he had *no idea* what he'd done this time. "Cocoa's supposed to make you feel better, not make you cry." It gutted him to see her like this. He felt totally responsible.

"It's just…all my emotions…" She waved a hand, smiling weakly, "it's like they're all out of whack." She stared down at it for a moment, before raising her big hazel gaze to his. "Thanks for the cocoa and for…um…remembering how I like it, too."

A look of comprehension flooded his features and he relaxed. Oh, so that's what it was. He'd remembered how she liked her cocoa. Clark was dumbfounded. Lois crying over that was…just crazy. And truthfully, it terrified him a little seeing her so out of control.

"Um…you're welcome. If there's anything I can do—"

"There is. You can tell me the truth now. Please…" she added softly. "What did we really do on Valentine's Day, Clark?"

Clark sighed long and hard. This was going to get awkward, but Lois did have a right to know and he certainly didn't want to see her cry anymore tonight. Twice was enough to seriously freak him out as it was! Not to mention, maybe he didn't remember everything that happened that night. Talking about it with her might trigger something in his own memories, because (despite looking for other answers) as much as Clark couldn't believe he'd had sex with Lois and forgotten it; he was starting to become convinced Lois's baby was his. As Chloe had said earlier, the facts didn't lie. Lois was developing his unique blend of powers.

Clark could no longer deny what was staring him in the face.

There was a very good chance that Lois was (somehow) carrying his child!

So, he told her almost everything he remembered. He skipped over the part about showing her his powers. Until he saw the blood test, he would keep that quiet. He also left out telling her that Oliver was Green Arrow, choosing instead, to let her believe they'd stayed at the Planet until going to her apartment at the Talon later.

"And when we got to your place…well there was some more kissing and then you got undressed—"

"Whoa, back up. I got naked in front of you?!"

Clark flushed to the roots of his dark hair. He tried to look away, but her eyes captured and held his gaze. His collar felt extremely tight all of a sudden and he tugged on it a little before answering. "Uh…yeah, but—"

"And you're still sticking to your story that we didn't sleep together? What, am I so hideous to you, Clark, that you're embarrassed to admit it?!"

Stupefied that she'd think such a thing, Clark didn't answer right away and her eyes filled with tears again. He wanted to smack himself!

Lois leapt to her feet. "I've got to go," she said and made a beeline for the door.

Clark got there first, blocking her path. "Lois, no, it wasn't—isn't that," he told her quickly. His eyes took in her face. She was so pretty—even puffy and teary eyed; Lois was gorgeous. He'd been having fantasies about her for weeks and having her here...so close, Clark tried to keep his gaze on her face, but before he could stop himself, his eyes drifted lower. She was wearing one of his T shirts—sans bra, and he could easily see the outline of her high, firm breasts. His body reacted instantly.

It was all he could do to keep his hands by his sides. "How could you think that? You're beautiful."

His words, the huskiness in his voice and the way that he'd stared long and hard at her chest had Lois crossing her arms, when her nipples tightened in response. "Well, what else am I supposed to think? We were making out—I actually got naked, and yet, you still rejected me to go crash Lana's engagement party! What does Lana have that I don't?" she asked, unknowingly repeating her own question from that night.

Clark was at a loss. He'd never seen Lois so emotional or vulnerable and he didn't have it in him to make light of her feelings. So, he told her the truth. "Nothing…I was drugged up and really angry. Crashing the party that night didn't have anything to do with you or not wanting you." She looked so fragile right then that Clark found himself taking a step closer and putting his hand on the side of her cheek, cupping her face in his big palm. "I wanted you. Believe me, Lois. I did…I still—" And just then, he realized what he was about to admit. Clark closed his mouth with a snap. He took a hasty step back, at a loss for the words needed to steer the conversation back to safer ground.

"You what…?" Lois breathed moving closer to him this time. Her heart lodged in her throat at the look in his eyes. "You still what, Clark?" she asked him, backing him up against the door when she inched closer, getting too close for either of their own good.

"Lois, don't…" Clark said, panicking when her hands went to his chest.

"Tell me," she whispered.

Clark took hold of her wrists to stop her exploration of his pectoral muscles. Her touch was making him all kinds of excited, and this was not the right time for that. But, something in her eyes compelled him to continue his confession, and he couldn't seem to stop the words from coming out of his mouth. "I still want you," he admitted thickly.

Lois rose on her tip toes, but instead of kissing his lips like he'd hoped (and feared too). She brushed a kiss across his cheek and pulled her hands from his grasp to hug him. "Thank you," she said to him as she laid her cheek against the solid wall of his chest.

After a moments' hesitation, Clark's arms encircled her too. He did his best to ignore how her breasts flattened against his chest so he could feel her nipples, or just how right she felt there in his arms. He pushed all that away. Lois was unguarded, her defenses were down, and he wanted to be there for her, not take advantage of her.

"For what?" he asked, surprising them both by placing a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"For telling me the truth," she said simply, "for being here for me right now." She leaned back to look up into his handsome face. "I'm scared, Smallville, but just knowing that you're here for me somehow makes it not so scary. Ya know?"

For the first time since he'd learned of Lois's pregnancy, a sense of calm washed over him. "I am, Lois,' he told her truthfully, "no matter what." He gave her a small smirk. "Although, I still can't imagine I'd forget sleeping with you."

She chuckled huskily "I'd hope not, but I know you're going to help me figure out what happened to me, and for tonight…that's enough."

She stepped out of his arms, and Clark was surprised to find he was reluctant to let her go. These feelings he was developing for her were as confusing as they were new and exciting.

"I'm gonna go to bed. This day has finally caught up with me and I'm exhausted," Lois said, yawning.

Clark nodded. "Feel free to raid my closet for sleepwear," he told her with a grin.

"Like I wasn't going to already, but thanks for the permission slip," she teased back, some of her usual spark twinkling in her eyes. "Night," she said, before heading up the stairs.

"Good night, Lois," he replied gently, watching her until she rounded the corner and disappeared from his sight.

Clark rubbed a hand over his chest absently, there was an odd pang there, and it had nothing to do with the fire beams Lois had shot his way earlier. After the door to his room shut softly, he went back to the kitchen and gathered up his and Lois's empty mugs. Setting them in the sink, he rinsed and washed them quickly, before flipping off the light and heading for the couch, his mind buzzing.

'_Was his mom right? Did he care about Lois a lot more than he'd ever realized?' _

For the first time, Clark was ready to give that idea consideration, because, for just a minute there…he'd felt so at peace having her in his embrace. It was like she belonged there. Her head close to his heart. Clark sighed as he got out the extra pillows and blankets kept in the linen closet for guests. It was confusing, but one thing Clark was sure of…it was time to let Lana go and move on, especially if Lois's baby did turn out to be his. Holding onto the schoolboy dream of marrying his first love was becoming not only ridiculous, (especially considering said girl was already married to someone else) but if he kept trying to keep hold of his Lana-fantasy, he might actually miss out on something really good with Lois.

_Maybe he could even have a family of his own—like his parents had._

Clark kicked off his boots and slid his jeans off before he climbed onto the couch, pulling the blankets up around him. As he laid his head on the pillow, it dawned on him that he was starting to *want* Lois's baby to be his.

That was both an unsettling and provocative thought, and he knew he definitely had to get to the bottom of this mystery as soon as possible, before he wound up even more flustered than he was now.

*********************Clois*******************

**The next day: Metropolis **

"It's official. Lois's blood is mutating into a replica of yours Clark and the DNA matches," Dr. Emil Hamilton said, glancing up from his microscope.

"Well Clark, it looks like you're going to be a daddy!" Chloe said, her forced smile not quite reaching her eyes.

Clark ignored her acidic tone in favor of leaning against the wall as his knees turned to jelly under him. His stomach did another flip-flop and Clark focused his stunned gaze on Hamilton. "Are you sure—100% sure that the baby is mine, Emil?"

"As sure as medical science allows," Hamilton replied. "I did an SNP Microarray DNA test. Meaning, I compared Lois's blood, which contains the baby's DNA, to yours. The test is 99.9% percent accurate, Clark. Lois's baby has Kryptonian DNA."

Clark briefly met Chloe's deadly glare, before he quickly looked away. He couldn't handle her anger right now. His world had just careened wildly out of control and he was still trying to absorb the news that Lois's baby was really his! Although, (after seeing Lois's new powers) he'd already begun to believe… But, to actually hear it confirmed…well, to say he was still flabbergasted would be putting it mildly.

Emil didn't notice Clark's pallor and disorientated reaction as he smiled and held out his hand to him. "Congratulations, Clark. You're going to be a father."

Clark stared at his hand for a moment before shaking it. He was breathless and completely blown away. "Um…thank you," he said softly and without another word, he numbly turned and walked out of Hamilton's lab unaware of his surroundings as Emil's words reverberated in his head. 'You're going to be a father-a father- a father…'

Needing to release the huge amount of nervous energy surging through him, Clark suddenly took off at full speed. He didn't give a thought to if he was seen, or even care that he was leaving a very angry Chloe behind, whom (he was sure) would be demanding answers from him—answers he didn't have. He just needed to get away. He needed to run. Run as fast and as far as he could until he collected his bearings enough to have the conversations he knew would be coming his way now that paternity was established.

He ended up at the Fortress.

"Jor-El!" he called out when he entered the ice structure.

"Kal-El, my son. Have you finally decided to start your training?"

"I have a situation, and I need you to answer a question for me," Clark said instead of answering.

"What is this situation you speak of?"

"Is it possible for a human woman to carry a Kryptonian child?"

"Since it has never been done, Kal-El, I cannot give you the answer you seek. Why do you ask this now? Have you found a mate on Earth that you wish to carry your child?"

"It's a little more than that. She's already carrying my child," Clark confessed somewhat awkwardly.

Jor-El was silent for a moment. "You should have brought this woman to me before you decided to mate with a human, Kal-El."

Not in the mood to be chastised, Clark blew out an exasperated breath. "It wasn't exactly planned," he said, "and for once, can you please just answer one of my question-without asking one of your own?!"

"Has she started exhibiting any signs of your powers?" Jor-El asked.

"Yes," Clark answered. "Can she carry my child, Jor-El?"

"The child is absorbing the sun's power just as you do. It will most likely protect her while in her womb."

Relieved, Clark nodded. "Thank you," he said and turned to leave.

"Kal-El!"

Clark froze as Jor-El's voice reverberated around the ice and halting his exit. He turned back. "What is it? You said the child would protect her…"

"No, I said the child would protect her while in her womb. She would have your abilities, but that does not mean her human body can carry a Kryptonian child. There is only way for me to accurately predict if carrying your child could damage your human mate internally, and that is for you to bring her to me for examination."

"What do you mean by 'damage her internally'?" Clark asked, his stomach twisting in knots at the idea.

"We are a humanoid race, Kal-El, but we are not human. Looking the same does not mean a human body can withstand the power the yellow sun gives us. Harnessing that much energy within her body could weaken her and cause her irreparable damage."

Clark was reminded of his father and how getting that upload of power from Jor-El had ruined his heart. He started to feel sick. "Is there a way you can test her body and see if she is capable of carrying my child?"

"Yes, my son, there is," his father replied. "But first, you must bring her here, to the Fortress."

"What are you going to do to her?" Clark asked, a little suspiciously. Jor-El could be ruthless and he didn't want Lois getting hurt if his father decided a Kryptonian shouldn't be "mating" with an Earthling after all.

"Nothing that would hurt her," Jor-El answered in his usual clinical manner.

The crystals on the console started to glow. One flared brighter than the rest and turned hot pink. "Remove the pink crystal."

Clark did as he was told and when he pulled it out of the console, there was a shift in the structure and a cylindrical tube appeared out of one of the icy walls of crystal and ice. "What is that?"

"It is a medical chamber. Bring your human to me and I will be able to scan her body and make sure it is safe for her to carry a Kryptonian child to term."

"Thank you, Father," Clark said. He felt better, but he was still nervous about explaining all of this to Lois. "I will bring Lois to you, but first I have to tell her a few things about my heritage," he said and slipped the crystal back. The tube disappeared back into the wall.

"She does not know she is carrying a half Kryptonian child?"

"It's…um…complicated," Clark said.

"Kal-El, as her pregnancy grows, so will her powers. You have chosen this woman to mate with and produce a child. It is your responsibility to explain to her what she will be capable of, especially if it could harm her physically."

"I know," Clark agreed with a sigh. "I have to go…I promise. I'll bring Lois to you as soon as I can."

And with that, Clark zipped out of the fortress feeling relieved, yet terrified at the same time.

*************************************Clois******** ***************************

**Okay…so things are moving along. This one will be a bit more of a slow burner than my fic 'Burn' It might not be as much smut, (like every chapter) but trust me—the smut will come. ;) And Jen helped me with it—it's amazing! ;) ;) Well worth the small wait.**

**Okay, so leave the muse a tidbit…reviews are like morsels of chocolaty goodness to feed the creative process! :) :)**

****Sneak peak: Lois starts getting more of her powers…Clark and Lois go on their first date and get closer after he takes her to meet Jor-El. **

***Evil plot twist plus: How soon before Lex figures it out? How will Lois and Clark react?**

**Stay tuned…next part will be up in a few days. **

**Taz**


	4. Part 4: The Reveal

**Eleusinian Mystery **

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing from Smallville. All characters are property of DC Comics, The WB and The CW. Please don't sue me!**

**A/N: I want to thank Jenna (Angels Blue Eyed Girl) for her fantastic Beta work. She takes the crap I send her and makes it amazing! Thank you girl…Love ya! **

**A/N 2: Wow the reviews this is getting are totally spurring me on. I've actually added more to this fic. The epilogue is done…everything is done and I'm making some scenes longer and more intense. You are all inspiring me with your thoughtful comments and feedback. Thank you. :)**

**I want to give a couple of special shout outs to (of course) LoisNClark4Ever for your wonderful and always inspiring reviews. Girl, you just make me feel good whenever I get your feedback. It's like chocolate...I savor every word, hon. Thank you!**

**I also wanted to thank clarkfan325 for the thought provoking comments you left. I love it when someone asks questions, because it keeps me honest and true to the story. Thank you. I will be revealing what happened with Lois, but I can't do it too soon...Jor-El would probably make Clark send her back or something-right? ;)**

**And to madcloisfan...who left another interesting review. I liked the comment you made about Lex only marrying Lana to make Clark unhappy and (if you don't mind?) I would like to incorporate that idea into this fic. It's sheer brilliance and (lol) it knocks the pink princess down a peg or two! ;) :)**

**Okay…I know, I need to send out my pm's and a thank you to everyone...ugh...I am sadly slacking, but I wanted to get this chapter pre-edited and sent to Jen for beta editing... Hope you guys will forgive me, but I promise...tonight, I will get on thanking everyone individually. You're feedback means so much, I want you all to know how much I appreciate it. :)**

**Okay, now on with the show: This is a big chapter guys...settle in and enjoy. :)**

********************************************Clois*** **************************************

**Part 4**

**Kent Farm:**

While Lois was in the shower, Clark explained to his mother how he was going to tell Lois everything. He also told her what he'd learned from Jor-El earlier.

The Kent matriarch couldn't agree more. Lois needed to know the truth. She was having Clark's child—with that came a slew of complications a normal pregnancy didn't have. She also believed (as Clark did) that Lois would keep his secret—after all it was kind of *their* secret now. However, Martha was a little worried about Clark bringing Lois to his Kryptonian father. Jor-El had hurt Jonathan years ago and he'd hurt Clark too, (many times actually) and all in the name of giving Clark a trial to test his worthiness. Who knew what he might do to Lois? She was carrying the first (ever) Human-Kryptonian child. Martha was worried how Jor-El might react to that.

Martha's expression showed her trepidation with that part of Clark's plan. "Sweetheart, I understand you wanting the answers that Jor-El might be able to provide, but you don't think he'd try and keep her there or do anything to her, do you?"

Clark pondered that for a moment, because truthfully, it had been something he'd debated too. After a moment he shook his head. "No. I don't think so, but I'll be careful, mom."

Suddenly Martha stopped and her worried expression made her features tighten with anxiety. "Clark, you didn't tell Jor-El that you don't remember creating the baby, did you?"

He shook his head. "No. I thought about it, hoping he could answer my questions about it, but I decided not to. I was afraid he might take that as a reason to make Lois into a test subject for one of his Kryptonian trials." Clark made a face. "We both know what Jor-El is capable of, and I would never want to put Lois through that."

Martha breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I know he says he wants to help, but I still find it hard to trust him."

"I know, mom. That's why I didn't mention it," he said, giving her a reassuring smile. "Trust me. As far as Jor-El knows Lois is my…um…girlfriend." As he said those words for the first time, Clark couldn't help but chuckle.

"What? Why are you grinning like that?" Martha asked, smiling in response to his infectious grin, despite not knowing *why* he was grinning.

"Nothing," he replied, but he was still smiling. "It's just…saying that…Lois, and…my girlfriend…in the same sentence... I never would have thought those words would ever come out of my mouth," he said with another chuckle.

Martha laughed softly too. "I can imagine, but things change. You said it yourself."

Clark sighed and shook his head again as if still amazed. "Yeah, they certainly have." Then, as if remembering what they had been talking about, his face became serious again. "But, one thing that hasn't changed is Jor-El. I want his help to make sure Lois will be safe having my baby, but I will not let him take Lois or my child from me, mom. I can promise you that."

Martha nodded. "I know you won't, sweetheart. Lois is carrying my grandchild and the last thing I want to see happen is for Jor-El to decide Lois needs to be put through some kind of trial or that the child should be raised Kryptonian or something along those lines. I still remember what he did to you all those years ago—branding your chest with that symbol…" Martha shuddered. "Your father never really trusted him and I just want you to be cautious, sweetheart. Lois and your child's lives may depend on it."

All of a sudden, Clark and Martha's hair blew back and there was Lois, standing right next to them. Clark jumped a bit, and in that instant, he had a clear picture of how unnerving his sudden appearances could be.

Lois saw their looks of shock and shrugged. "Sorry, I heard you talking about me upstairs and next thing I knew—I was here." She glanced at Clark. "How long does it take to get a hang on this super-speed thing anyways? Coz it's kind of weird when my feet start moving before I'm even conscious I'm going anywhere!"

Clark couldn't help but grin. He remembered that too. "I'll help you get control of it," he told her. "So…you could…um…hear us from upstairs?" he asked, glancing at his mother knowingly.

"Yeah," Lois answered, a frown marring her brow. "That's weird huh? So, I guess this another super-power I'm getting because of the baby?"

Clark shifted uncomfortably. He'd had a couple of years to deal with his powers…Lois was getting them all in a rush and he felt guilt close in on him. His face went blank as he tried to come up with an easy way to tell Lois what she was in store for.

Martha, recognizing Clark's empty stare and knowing it meant he had no answer to offer up, got up from her seat and offered Lois a distraction. "Lois, I saved you a plate for lunch…I thought you might be hungry after your…uh…adventure."

Immediately Lois's entire demeanor changed and a huge smile infused her pretty face. "Did you? Oh thank you, Mrs. K. I'm starved! I feel like I could eat a horse or even half the corn in Kansas right about now!" she joked.

Lois took the chair Martha had vacated and turned to Clark, not sidetracked after all. "Since we seem to be bypassing the whole 'why am I super-powered' question," she said, leaning her elbows on the table and meeting Clark's gaze head on. "How about you tell me what you mean when you say me and my baby's life depends on something this Joe-El person decides? Something like what, Clark? What else aren't you telling me?"

Clark swallowed hard. It was time. Do or die. Lois might reject him right now and decide she'd be crazy to have his child…but she needed to know the truth. He took a deep breath, trying to fortify himself to actually tell her all about himself.

"His name is Jor-El, Lois, and I'm not by-passing the super-powered question," he started, "It' just…I'm really trying to figure out *how* to tell you."

"How about you start at the beginning," she suggested.

Clark sighed, but nodded his head in agreement. "Okay. Well…" he floundered and then he thought about something she'd said to him once. "Do you remember how you once told me you wouldn't mind if Oliver was from Mars—?"

"Okay Smallville, I said start at the beginning of *your* story. What does something I said about Oliver have to do with you or what's happening to me?"

"Nothing," he said, "It's just…what you said that day… You said 'he could be from Mars and you'd probably find it an endearing quirk'."

"Yeah and…" Lois prompted, "Still waiting for you to tie that into you and me and now."

"Well, it ties in because…you see, Lois, I'm not from around here…" Clark started hesitantly. He nervously wiped his palms on his jean clad thighs. "As a matter of fact I'm—"

"Don't tell me you're from another planet, Clark," Lois cut in, snorting with laughter. "I mean I knew you were weird, but an alien? C'mon! I think you're taking 'Men are from Mars and Women from Venus' a little too literally."

Clark's jaw tightened and he looked away. "You know what…never mind," he growled.

Lois stared, as if realizing she'd just insulted him somehow. "Clark…?"

Martha jumped in to ease the tension as she placed Lois's plate in front of her. "Maybe it'd be easier if I started the story," she said softly. Before Clark could answer, Martha turned to Lois. "You see Lois, Clark is serious when he says he isn't from around here. He wasn't adopted normally. We found him or…I guess you could say," she glanced down at her son and smiled lovingly at him, "he found us the day of the meteor shower."

Lois froze as she was taking a bite of the roast beef sandwich Martha had served her. "So…wait…you're meteor infected?"

Clark could see her fear and understood it. Nearly every meteor infected person they had met had turned into some kind of homicidal maniac. "Not exactly," he said.

"No, Lois, Clark wasn't infected by the meteors. He arrived with them… In a ship."

Lois set her sandwich back on her plate and gaped at Clark. "You're serious? You're really an alien from another planet?!" She leaned back in her seat, her sandwich all but forgotten. "Whoa."

Clark fidgeted restlessly, unsure what to make of the flustered look on Lois's expressive face. "I uh…kind of prefer Intergalactic Traveler," Clark said, "but yeah, I'm from a planet called Krypton." Lois still hadn't responded. "Lois, are you okay?"

She snapped her gaze back to him. "Uh…yeah…sorry, just kind of spacing out on the whole my baby is an alien thing." She waved a hand. "Okay…so you were saying…you came here on a space ship…"

Martha smirked at Lois's flippant, yet honest reply. "Yes. You see Lois, Clark's planet exploded when he was a baby," Martha explained, "and the meteors were part of his planet that came with him when his biological parents sent him here…to Earth."

Lois's gaze went back and forth between Martha and Clark for a moment. "Wow! That's…crazy and…totally amazing," she said, a slow smile curling her lips upwards. "So, our baby is like the last child of this planet?" Her gaze went to Clark, and he was happy to see she wasn't scared or horrified. If anything she looked…excited.

Clark shook his head, a slow smile curling his lips at her reactions so far. "Actually, that would be me. I am the last full Kryptonian son, but our baby will be the first child born between a Human and a Kryptonian. I never even thought it was possible," Clark added quietly, staring intently at Lois.

Shifting uncomfortably under his scrutiny, Lois looked at Martha instead. "So you and Mr. K. found Clark when he was a baby and decided to take him home?"

Martha smiled fondly at the memory. "Well, actually he was three years old…apparently it takes three years to reach Earth from where Krypton was…and like I said before, Clark kind of found us. Jonathan and I had an accident when the meteors started coming down. Our truck was upside down in a ditch with only our seat belts keeping us in our seats…and then we looked over and there was this precious little boy kneeling next to the window, staring inside." She glanced at Clark and the love between them was obvious. Martha chuckled softly. "He was naked and just wandering around in the corn fields. He was so sweet and innocent…Jonathan and I decided then and there we had to take care of him."

Chuckling softly, Lois shot Clark a sly grin. "Jeez Smallville, is this a trend with you? Coz I seem to remember finding you in a cornfield in pretty much the same condition, except you were *definitely* full grown then!" she chortled.

At Lois's unfiltered comment, Clark went beet red, and when Lois realized how that might sound to Martha, she flushed too. "I—oh God, Mrs. K., I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I kept my eyes glued to his face! I swear!" she assured in a mad rush that made Clark groan out loud with embarrassment.

It was rare to see Lois flustered. She was usually so unrepentantly brazen, and Martha found she couldn't resist teasing the younger woman a bit—after all she *was* family now. "Lois. You're having Clark's baby. I think we're past the 'have you ever seen my son naked?' question. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Mom!" Clark yelped, eyes bulging and if possible turning an even brighter hue of scarlet.

He'd have never believed his mother would say something like that!

Lois, on the other hand, laughed uproariously. "Well, touché Mrs. K.," she said, leaning back in her seat and openly giving the older woman props for handling her off-color comment the way she had. "How about…I promise to keep my foot out of my mouth and you continue the story?"

Martha agreed and Clark breathed a sigh of relief as the conversation moved on from anything having to do with him naked.

Martha went on to tell Lois how she and Jonathan brought Clark and his space ship home. She also explained how he started developing powers at an early age and that's when they knew they had to be extra careful with him because of his abilities. She told Lois how they'd revealed the truth of his origins to Clark when he was fourteen and then made sure he understood to always protect his secret or else someone could come and take him away.

Clark cut in then and made sure Lois understood how important it had always been for him to hide his powers. He told her how hard it had been at times, because the people closest to him—besides his parents—were always questioning him on how he did the things he did. He reminded her that she would have to be careful too.

"Lois, if someone catches you using your powers—they'll take you and the baby. Maybe even me too." He reached across the table and took her hand. "You have to be careful, but I promise…I'll be here to help you every step of the way."

Lois nodded. "You better," she teased, but inside she was quaking in anxiety as she started to get the gist of what a *huge* change to her life this baby was really going to make. And not just in the 'Oh my God-me and Smallville are having a kid together' kind of way. Clark was some kind of Super-Hero; an alien from another planet who helped people, instead of using his powers to control those around him. It astounded Lois, and she was a bit embarrassed at all the times she'd teased him for having no purpose in life.

"I never saw it. I should have and I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?" he asked, frowning.

"For making things so difficult for you," she told him, biting her lip. "Having me here…invading your space…always mocking you and teasing you…" She looked sad and Clark's frown deepened. "That must have been really hard on you. You couldn't really be yourself," she said softly. "And yet… you still protected me, didn't you?" Clark nodded and Lois sighed as (in hindsight) it became clear. "All those times…when I got myself into one scrape after another, but somehow made it out alive…" She shook her head slowly, amazed. "That was you, wasn't it?"

"I couldn't let anything happen to you," he told her, confirming her suspicions.

"Clark, you're incredible. I'm sorry I never got that before, but I do now."

Clark blushed shyly. He was uncomfortable at being called incredible, but Martha's beaming expression said she was more than pleased at Lois's acceptance of her son. It was exactly what she'd hoped for.

"Yes, he is," the elder woman agreed. "Jonathan and I used to worry about him. He wanted to save everyone, but he couldn't. And, as he got older, it became harder and harder to keep people from finding out about him."

Lois nodded in understanding; seeing Clark with new eyes. "I can't even imagine it."

Still uncomfortable with the awe in Lois's eyes, Clark shifted in his seat. "It was, but it wasn't that bad. I mean, I had my parents and then Pete…"

"But still…you had to think you'd never be able to really share who you were," Lois said. "Did you ever tell Lana?" she asked curiously.

Clark hesitated, but decided against telling her the story of 'the day that wasn't'. "No. It never seemed right. And then, I just kind of started to accept that I might always be alone."

Lois took his hand. "You're not alone, Clark. You never have been and you never will be."

Martha watched her son's face change from one of melancholy to one of relief and then happiness. His eyes sparkled and his smile just lit up his face.

"Thank you," he said huskily.

At that point, Martha made up an excuse to go upstairs and give them some privacy.

******************************Clois*************** ****************

Once his mother was out of the room, Clark turned his hand in hers, lacing their fingers and holding Lois's hand in his much larger one. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" he asked, studying her face for her reaction. "It's got to be a lot for you to take in. The fact that I'm from another planet and that our baby is going to have the same abilities as me…always having to hide who he or she is?"

Clark sighed softly. "Lois, I'd understand if this was too much or if you were completely freaked out."

Lois shook her head. "Strangely enough, I'm not as freaked about it as I was. Not anymore." She gave him a teasing smile, "Actually it's kind of cool. My baby's daddy is an Intergalactic Powerhouse—it's like dating David Coverdale, or something."

Clark grinned. He'd never been more grateful for Lois's 'take no prisoners' approach to life and he'd also never wanted to kiss her more, so he did. He leaned across the kitchen counter and pressed his lips gently against hers. For a moment, Lois was frozen in shock and then she opened her mouth to him and they tentatively started to explore each other. It started out slow, but there had always been so much sexual tension between them, all it took was a spark, or in this instance, a kiss…and their passion exploded quickly. Clark's tongue swept into her mouth and Lois moaned, her tongue entangling with his while scooting up to reach across the table and take hold of his jacket. She pulled him closer, angling her head to give him better access to her lips. Clark groaned and got to his feet, tunneling his fingers through her hair as he deepened the kiss further. Lips meshed, teeth clashed and tongues dueled for dominance as they kissed over and over, neither of them coming up for air while their mouths mated hotly.

It was exquisitely profound, for both of them.

Finally, Lois broke away and collapsed back onto her chair. She fanned herself, breathing heavily. "Wow! Give a girl some warning before laying one on me like that," she joked, but there was a flush to her cheeks and her eyes sparkled playfully. Her lashes lowered and she looked down and then up at him again, as if judging how that kiss had affected him, too.

Clark licked his lips. His heart was racing and he wanted more. He wanted to carry her upstairs to his room and…well, recapture the lost memories of their night together…but he couldn't do that. So he settled for starting over and making new memories. He reached for her hand again, his eyes gazing heavily into hers. "Lois, I know we've done all this backwards, but..."

Lois let him hold her hand, barely managing to ignore the sizzle that zinged up her spine when he touched her again. "But what?" she asked, clearing her throat to rid it of the breathless huskiness she could hear there.

Clark was terrified. What if she shot him down? "But…" he said, gathering up all his courage, "can I take you out…you know…for a…date?" When Lois hesitated, Clark rushed on, his words coming out at warp speed in one long breathless sentence. "I just—well you've accepted my secret and we're having a baby together so I think we should get to know each other better and a date seems like a good place to start."

Lois was quiet for so long, Clark began to squirm in his seat. "Please say something."

"Are you sure?"

"Lois…" Clark began, but Lois cut him off.

Lois pulled her hand from his—it was easier to think when he wasn't touching her. "No. Hear me out, Clark. Yeah, we're having a baby, but we can stay friends and do that without adding anything else to our relationship, *but*," she emphasized the word. "If we start dating...we'll be crossing the friendship line. You get that, right?"

Clark's lips quirked, "Uh…Lois, I think we already did that when I got you pregnant," he reminded her teasingly.

Lois rolled her eyes in return. "Point noted," she admitted dryly. "But, if I say yes and it ends badly or is all awkward and weird… Will we still be okay? I don't want us to lose this…quasi-friendship we have, Smallville. We can't hate each other and raise a baby together."

Sensing her defenses were crumbling, Clark took hold of her hand again. "Just go on one date with me. If you decide you just want to stay friends…we can do that, and it'll be okay," he told her softly.

Lois gave in with a sigh. "Alright, Smallville," she said, "I'll go on a date with you, but you're gonna have to take me somewhere nice so I can dress up while I still have the figure to pull off looking hot!"

Clark visibly sagged in relief at her reply and he nodded eagerly. "Wherever you want," he said, flashing his boyish grin.

He'd been so scared she'd reject him, but she hadn't. She hadn't even really grilled him for answers when he'd been telling her about himself. Clark had never had anyone accept him so easily. Maybe, with Lois, he might find something better than he'd ever imagined. And not just about the baby. In Lois—he might actually have a partner that *truly* accepted him for what he was and didn't demand answers from him in order to be with her.

It was liberating.

They set a date for Friday night. And later, when Clark went to bed that night, it was the first time, in a very long time, that not one thought of Lana Lang crossed his mind.

**********************Clois********************

**March 27****th,**** 2007**

The week before their date passed quickly. Clark took Lois to see Jor-El a few days after he revealed all to her. He was looking forward to finding out if all was good with Lois, but dreading it in equal measures. What if Jor-El said she couldn't carry his child? Clark didn't know what he would do. He was already excited about the baby—more than excited actually, but before he became any more attached…he had to know Lois would be safe. Truthfully, the examination was as much for his self-preservation, as it was for Lois's. If Jor-El said the baby would kill Lois—that just might destroy him if he was too invested.

Clark had to be sure.

The morning he was to take her, he instructed Lois to dress warm, and after breakfast, he whisked her away to the fortress.

They entered the chamber hand in hand. "Jor-El," Clark called out, announcing his presence.

"Kal-El, I see you have brought your mate with you," Jor-El's voice said, rebounding off the crystals and making Lois look around as she tried to figure out where it was coming from.

"Smallville," she whispered, "where is he? And what is it with this whole 'mate' thing? That freak at the fight club said that too. And why is he calling you Kal-El? Who's Kal-El?"

Clark grinned as Lois fired off her questions like a machine gun spitting bullets.

When he didn't answer right away, she cocked an eyebrow at him. "Well…?"

"Well, what?" he replied. "Which of those would you like answered first?"

Lois started tapping her foot impatiently and Clark chuckled. He still enjoyed pushing her buttons. She looked like she was about to get hostile though, so he went on with the explanation. "Lois, I'm kidding. Kal-El is me. It's my Kryptonian name. And, as for the mate thing…well, we aren't married, so…"

Lois rolled her eyes. "Whatever, but don't even think you can get away with calling me that!" She took in the crystals of the ice structure. "So…this is where your father is?" Clark nodded. "Where exactly?" she asked, turning in a circle as she looked around. She pointed to a huge column of ice. "Hiding behind one of those crystals?"

Clark laughed softly, but before he could explain, Jor-El's voice interrupted, answering her question.

"I am not technically here, Lois Lane; at least not in the physical sense. I am a mind construct here to guide Kal-El on his journey."

Lois turned to Clark. "Huh?"

"He's an Artificial Intelligence," Clark explained. "A symbol and voice of Jor-El, my Kryptonian father…when I need guidance I come here for it."

"Alrighty-then," Lois said looking around. "This place…it looks familiar. Why do I recognize—?" Lois suddenly gasped. "This is Heaven!" She rounded on Clark and poked him in the chest. "You knew I wasn't hallucinating when I told you I'd been here! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Clark cringed. He had totally forgotten Lois had been here before.

"Lois Lane," Jor-El said, interrupting her tirade, much to Clark's relief. "I remember you. I brought you and Martha Kent here to heal after your plane crashed. You are a worthy mate for my son. You helped to save the life of his Earth mother. Without you, Martha Kent would have perished after the crash."

Clark was stunned at that. "Lois…what does he mean?" he asked, wondering why she'd never said anything.

"Hey don't look at me. All I remember about that night was trying to get the oxygen masks to release and then waking up here. It was your mom that saved us, not me!"

Clark could see she was telling the truth, except, Jor-El rarely gave out compliments—and never those that weren't earned. If Lois didn't remember it—then how did she save his mother?

Jor-El answered that with his next words. "Lois Lane, you completed your mission and provided Martha Kent with the oxygen she needed to breathe. It was only after you both survived the crash that Martha Kent brought you to me."

Clark stared down at Lois with newfound respect and awe, unsure of what to say at this startling new development. He'd never known…

Jor-El didn't give him a chance to say anything however. "Kal-El," he said, interrupting Clark's thoughts, "you are letting your human emotions gain control again. Your mate is strong for a human, but we must discover if she carries a true Kryptonian child, and if so, we must determine if she can carry the child."

"The child is mine," Clark stated firmly. "My blood is affecting Lois's. A human doctor has already done a DNA match. The child carries Kryptonian DNA."

"I do not have the same faith in human technology that you have, my son. I will tell you today whether she carries your child."

The console started to glow and Lois's eyes were drawn to it.

"Um…Smallville…what is that?"

One crystal went hot pink and Clark pulled it from the console. "This is the crystal that will open a medical chamber," he said, nervously glancing at Lois to gauge her reaction to all this.

Her eyes went wide as the cylindrical tube appeared out of the icy wall.

"Step into the chamber Lois Lane and I will examine you now," Jor-El said.

"Okay, hold up a minute…" She turned to Clark, "just what does he mean by examine me?" Lois asked, backing away, her expression wary.

"Lois…you have to do this," Clark said, trying to lead her to the chamber.

However, Lois wasn't having it and dug her heels in. "No, I don't Kal-El!" She stressed his Kryptonian name. "At least not until you tell me what he means. You said we were coming here to meet your father. Not be examined by him." She crossed her arms and shot him a dirty look. "I'm not getting probed, Smallville! Not even for you!"

Clark couldn't help the small chuckle that burst forth. "Lois…it's not like that. I promise."

Lois still looked suspicious, so to ease both her apprehensions, Clark indulged in rare form of flirting by winking at her mischievously. "You're not going to be probed, Lois." He leaned down so that his mouth was right by her ear. "That is…unless you want me to later!"

Lois's jaw dropped, but then she started to chuckle huskily. "Okay, who are you? And what have you done with Clark Kent?" she teased, giggling with Clark as they played their usual game of bantering with each other.

Suddenly Jor-El's voice boomed out. "Lois Lane. My son has human feelings for you, and because of that he has been remiss in telling you that carrying his child could kill your human body."

Lois and Clark's laughter died a quick and brutal death.

"What is he talking about?" Lois gasped, and a shiver, that had nothing to do with the temperature, raced through her.

"Jor-El!" Clark shouted, infuriated that his father would scare Lois like that.

"If she is carrying the last heir to Krypton, Kal-El, then she must be prepared," Jor-El replied calmly. "Lois Lane. I would like to ensure that you do indeed carry my son's child, and if it is safe for you to do so, but I cannot perform this procedure without your consent. Do you give so now?"

Lois swallowed and her eyes went to Clark's. He grabbed her hand and squeezed, giving her his silent support. Lois nodded. "Yeah…okay, I consent, but…" She worried her bottom lip, "this isn't gonna hurt is it…Mr. um…Jor-El?"

"You may simply call me Jor-El, Lois Lane. And to answer your question, no, your body will feel no pain during the procedure."

Lois looked immensely relieved. "Well…that's promising," she said softly. "And you can just call me Lois. Lois Lane is for my by-line, not my um…what would you be? My baby's artificial grandpa?"

Clark rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. He was pretty sure Jor-El had never met anyone like Lois.

"Very well then, Lois," Jor-El said, interrupting the moment. "Please step into the medical chamber."

Lois allowed Clark lead her to the chamber and stepped inside. She took a deep breath and gave Clark one last look. "I swear if anything is inserted or withdrawn from me, Smallville…you're so dead!"

Clark chuckled, but inside he was nervous too. So many things could go wrong. Jor-El could say Lois couldn't carry his child. Or, as Martha feared, he could say he wanted Lois to perform a test or keep her to monitor her or something… Clark was edgy and apprehensive, and he just hoped this situation didn't go wrong, like so many others he'd had where his biological father was concerned.

The tube slid closed with a soft swish, and while the procedure took less than a minute, Clark still paced back and forth in front of the chamber like a caged tiger the entire time Lois was inside.

Once the examination was completed, and Lois was given a clean bill of health, Jor-El confirmed the baby was indeed half Kryptonian.

"The child is yours Kal-El," his biological father said and for a moment, Clark could have sworn he heard a hint of pride or (dare he think it) affection in that clinical voice.

"Will having my child harm her?" Clark asked softly, his entire body tensing up as he waited for his father to answer. Lois slipped her hand in his and squeezed. Clark gave her a grateful look as he squeezed back.

"I have found no physiological reasoning to tell me that Lois cannot carry your son to full term," Jor-El answered. "He is receiving the powers from the yellow sun, and although his powers will affect Lois while he is in her womb, I do not see any damage to her internally."

Both Clark and Lois had faded out for a moment when Jor-El had said 'Your son'.

"It's a boy?" Clark asked softly, eyes wide with awe and relief.

"Way to ruin the surprise…" Lois muttered softly, even though she was smiling, too.

Just then another voice came from the console; a woman's voice. "Kal-El…my son…I am so happy for you."

Lois and Clark stared in shock as a holographic image of a beautiful blonde woman suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Mother?" Clark asked, stumbling a bit as he took a step forward, towards the image.

Lois let go of his hand, sensing this was something totally unexpected.

The woman smiled lovingly. "Yes, my son. I am Lara Von-El and I am your mother."

Lois took a quick look around the ice structure. "Clark, have you got any other relatives lurking around here you might want to tell me about?"

"Lois!" Clark hissed, embarrassed.

But, Lara chuckled softly, her image glancing towards Lois. "Lois Lane. It is good to meet you. You are good for Kal-El. Thank you for giving us this gift. You will make a good life partner for my son and through you and Kal-El'…Krypton will live on. It is more than Jor-El and I had hoped when we sent our son to Earth. My husband has not said it, but we are honored you are giving us a grandchild."

Lois nodded. "Thank you…um…"

"Please call me Lara," the image said.

"Okay Lara," Lois said nervously. "It's an honor to meet you…" She fidgeted a second, before speaking her mind. "But, you have to understand this is kind of weird for me. It's been a lot to comprehend over the last few days and finding out my baby is actually half alien—well, it was a shock, but if he's anything like Clark…" She glanced up at him and smiled, "then I'm sure he's going to be sweet and kind." She bit her lip and sighed, "But I do have a couple questions and maybe you can answer them for me."

"I will do my best, Lois. What are your concerns?" Lara replied.

"Well, here's the thing…when Clark…or Kal-El was born…he looked normal, right? I mean, my baby…he's not going to born with flippers or anything, is he?"

"Lois!" Clark exclaimed, rolling his eyes at her question.

"What Clark? Just because you look normal now, doesn't mean you were born that way. Maybe you had other parts that came off during your space trip." He gave her a look and Lois shrugged. "It could happen."

Lara Von-El's image smiled. "It could, but it did not, Lois. Kal-El looked like any other human child. That we are so close in physical appearances was one of the reasons Jor-El and I sent him to Earth. We knew he could blend in."

Lois breathed a sigh of relief and Clark realized this was something that had been worrying her.

"Lois, why didn't you tell me that you were worried about this?"

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings, Smallville. Plus, I mean yeah, I'd wondered, but it wasn't like I was obsessing over it or anything."

Lara watched indulgently for a moment, before interrupting them. "Lois, I have a request—well two requests, actually. One: that you come here once a month and learn the ways of Kal-El's Kryptonian ancestors and two: that you allow Jor-El to examine you during that visit, so that we may be assured that all is well with our grandchild. Would that be agreeable to you?"

Clark looked to Lois and she nodded, not finding Lara's request untoward.

"If Lois does this…" Clark said, needing to make sure there was no hidden agenda in the seemingly innocent request. "Will she be put through any kind of trials or tests? Will she be questioned to see if she has learned the Kryptonian ways? And if she doesn't will that threaten us raising our son as a human-here on Earth?"

"No," Lara said. "I would be instructing her, Kal-El. Any tests she would be given would simply be me asking her questions to see if she remembered what we studied for the day. I would never ask of her what your father has asked of you, my son. I give you my word."

Lois believed her, but she still wanted the same assurances from Jor-El. She'd realized that he would be the stickler for things to be handled in the 'Kryptonian' ways. "Jor-El…" she called out like Clark did, "I'll agree to Lara's requests and I would even agree to allow you and her to meet our son…as long as nothing you ask of me, my son or Cla—um…Kal-El will hurt any of us. Just because I'm having your grandchild doesn't mean I'll let you hurt me or my family. As long as that's clear…I have no problem popping in here once a month for a physical and a history lesson."

Clark had never felt more proud of the woman standing by his side. He looked down at Lois and smiled broadly.

"You have chosen well, Kal-El," Jor-El's voice said, and then an image of a man with silver hair was there, standing beside Lara. He smiled at both Clark and Lois. "Lois Lane is bright and inquisitive. The type of mind we appreciated on Krypton. She will serve you well in helping you reach your destiny."

Chills raced up Clark's spine as he stared at the image of his biological father for the first time. Seeing him standing there, together with his mother was…amazing. But, it was also upsetting to Clark. "Why have you never showed yourself to me?" he asked.

Jor-El had always been somewhat of a cruel enigma—a voice that made demands. Maybe, had he been able to look at his father throughout some of his tribulations with him…he wouldn't have resented him so much.

Lara answered for her husband. "Kal-El, your father designed the construct for the sole purpose of being here to guide you in our ways, but in creating it…he focused on the mind and all things rational. He left out the heart."

Clark was stunned to see the image of his father gaze down at the blonde visage of his mother with adoration. "Your mother is the heart," he said softly, placing his arm around Lara's trim waist. "It was never my intention to leave that out in your studies."

Lara lovingly gazed up at her husband and they shared a small smile between them, before she turned back to her son. "Yes. I am, but your father programmed the construct to begin your Kryptonian trials before my lessons, Kal-El, and in order to access my image…it had to be for another reason besides your Kryptonian training." She smiled at Clark tenderly. "I know you have not welcomed your training, but it is necessary, Kal-El. You have truly turned into a man that I can be proud of, my son."

Clark took a step forward, but when he reached for her…his hand went right through her image. "I wish…" Clark swallowed thick. "I never got to know you…I wish I could have," he said quietly.

Lois took his hand in hers to console him. Clark held on to it tightly, grateful for her support.

"You can now. You may not be able to touch me, Kal-El, but I am here in spirit. I always have been. And now, you are making me a grandmother. I cannot tell you how happy I am to be here and to share this news with you."

Jor-El and Lara Von-El smiled at their son and Lois. "You will be a symbol for peace and hope, Kal-El. With Lois Lane by your side…you will reach your destiny and fly. We are proud of you."

Clark's throat felt itchy and he blinked back a sudden wetness in his eyes. This day had turned out *far* differently than he had imagined. "Thank you," he said to both his parents.

"Good bye my son," Jor-El said.

"We love you," Lara said.

Just then two crystals within the console started to glow and Lara told Clark he could access their images through those crystals.

Clark almost reached for them immediately, wanting to keep them there, but he stopped himself, and their images faded.

The silence was deafening as Clark was left standing with Lois, just the two of them in the fortress. They were both quiet for a moment, Lois (for once) biting back any words she wanted to let go to fill the void, because she knew Clark needed a moment to absorb what had just happened.

"She was so…beautiful," he said softly, still staring at the spot where his mother's image had been. "And he said he was proud of me. He's never said that before."

Lois gave him an impulsive hug and Clark clung to her for a moment.

"Lois, thank you," he whispered against her hair, hugging her tight.

"That's what I'm here for Smallville. One save at a time," she quipped and then shivered form the cold.

Clark realized she was getting chilled and zipped her away from the Fortress and back to Metropolis, where they had lunch at a small outdoor café, and talking a bit about what had happened earlier with Clark's biological parents.

Clark told Lois a little bit about some of the tests Jor-El had put him through…

"See, that's why I wanted to make sure he wasn't going to make you prove yourself or something like that," he said. "He can be unpredictable. Jor-El isn't like Lara."

"So, today was the first time she's ever shown herself?"

"Yes," Clark nodded, a slow smile creeping across his face. "You know, I thought about meeting her so many times and I always believed she could never live up to the expectations I had of her…but she did."

"Clark, it's obvious she loves you and is proud of you."

"But she came to us today because of you, Lois." He took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles gently. "Thank you."

"No Clark," Lois refuted, holding his hand and squeezing it in support. "She came because you were ready to meet her and it was time. I'm just glad I was there and got to be a part of that." She rubbed her thumb along his palm, allowing the closeness between them to flow naturally. "For the record…I think your father is proud of you too. I just think he has a harder time expressing it than your mother does."

Her words soothed him and Clark barely resisted the urge to kiss her again. He wanted her, but he didn't want to rush her. So, instead he held her hand as they finished their lunch.

The next appointment Clark had lined up for Lois was Dr. Emil Hamilton; who had, for obvious reasons, agreed to see Lois throughout her pregnancy since she couldn't go to a normal OBGYN.

On that first visit, Dr. Hamilton did an initial sonogram, allowing Clark and Lois to actually hear their son's heartbeat and see his image on screen. It was a monumental experience for them both. Granted he was just a tiny fetus, but Clark couldn't keep the grin off his face as he stared at the image of his son on the monitor. Emil confirmed the baby appeared completely normal so far, though he was surprised they already knew the sex of the baby, since the sonogram couldn't pick that up—it was too soon. Clark explained how Jor-El had told them, and Lois and Clark shared a tender smile between the two of them as they listened to the strong thwap-thwap-thwap of their son's heartbeat.

****************************************Clois***** **********************************

**Okay...now I know the date didn't happen and Lex wasn't in this chapter. *But* Jen reminded me of how Lana got the first meet and greet with Lara and we decided to give that to Lois in this fic. So...I added that entire part with Lara Von-El *after* I first sent this chapter to Jen for beta editing. I loved it, hope you did too. I also added the sonogram scene with Emil...I thought it should be seen-Lois and Clark's first reaction to hearing their son's heartbeat. **

**If anyone reading has had children-they know how incredible that is. My heart melted the 1st time I heard my son's heartbeat and it hasn't stopped since! ;) **

**Sneak peek. Next chapter: Lois and Clark clear the air about Lana and a lot of things. Lex gets suspicious. Lois and Clark *finally* have their date and Chloe comes around... **

**Stay tuned and remember...reviews are love people. :)**


	5. Eleusinian Mystery part 5: Heat

Eleusinian Mystery

This part will earn the M rating. So, if that disturbs you…move on after Lois and Clark's date.

Disclaimer: I own none of the Smallville characters. They are all property of DC Comics, the WB and The CW.

A/N: Again…thank you to all of you who have been so supportive to this story. I know I have been terrible about sending out PM's to reviews, but in my defense…I have been reworking some of my chapters for another story here—'Burn' and I have been editing 'Mystery' to send to Jen for beta reading. My muse has been on overdrive and I even have almost 6000 words to a very hot Clois one shot done! I'm telling you, I'm on a roll and I am afraid to halt the process. So, please understand and just accept all my thanks for the amazing reviews and comments. They *do* mean a lot.

Taz

******************************************Clois*** **********************************

**Now…on with the show.**

**Taking off exactly where the last part ended.**

**Part 5**

**Kent Farm:**

Later, after their doctor's appointment, Clark and Lois were sitting on the sofa in the living room at the farm, cans of soda and an empty pizza box on the coffee table. Lois had insisted she was craving pizza (despite their lunch) and Clark, wanting to indulge her, had picked them up a 'Large with everything, but anchovies', from a little Italian place in Metropolis.

They were supposed to be watching a movie, but Clark kept picking up the ultrasound photo and gazing at it in wonder. "I can't believe that tiny little…"

"Blob," Lois supplied with a smirk.

"It's not a blob, Lois," Clark said, shooting her a reproachful look, before his eyes went back to the picture. "It's a baby." His fingers traced the photo. "Look there's the nose, his eyes and fingers…it's our son and it's incredible."

"People have been having babies for a million years, Smallville," Lois returned, rolling her eyes at him.

Clark understood that, but… "I'm not like other people," he replied solemnly.

It dawned on Lois suddenly that (with his alien heritage) Clark had probably thought he might not ever have a child and her sympathies went out to him. However, in true Lois fashion, she didn't cut him much slack when it looked like he might sink into a sulk.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, Champ," she chirped, snatching the picture out of his hand, and waving it under his nose, "but apparently you're more like 'regular' people than you thought, and this picture here is proof of it! You managed to knock me up in just one try. Yay you, and your alien super swimmers!"

It was the perfect thing to say, because even as he rolled his eyes at her remarks, his features brightened significantly, and he snagged the photo back. "I suppose you're right," he said, a slow smile spreading across his handsome features as he stared down at the picture again.

"Of course I am. When are you going to learn…? I'm always right!"

He made a face and Lois nudged him with her shoulder playfully. "This is the part where you're supposed to say 'Yes Dear'," she teased.

Clark snorted at that, but when their eyes met, something imperceptible shifted between them. Clark glanced back down at the sonogram picture and then back to Lois. He felt lightheaded. Lois was going to be the mother of his child. They were now tied to each other for life. It was a stunning revelation—one that had somehow escaped him…until now.

The enormity of his thoughts washed over his face and Lois's teasing smile faded. "Jeez Smallville, I was kidding. Don't look so panicked."

Clark just kept staring at her and Lois started to fidget. "What?" she finally asked, picking up her soda to take a sip; if only for something to do in her nervousness at his intense gaze.

"Lois, maybe we should get married?" he blurted out, shocking them both with his impromptu proposal.

Lois choked, soda spurting out her mouth and nose. She started to cough and Clark immediately started patting her on the back, telling her to "raise her arms". Lois glared, but did as he instructed, and her coughing fit slowly subsided.

"Whoa!" she wheezed when she could speak again. "Put the brakes on that runaway tractor farm-boy! Married?!" Lois shook her head, utterly shocked, "Where the hell did that come from?!"

"Well, it's generally something people do when having a baby together," he replied with a small pout, defending himself.

"'People' maybe, but not 'you and me'! What are you trying to do—give me a heart attack?!"

Clark bristled at her response and his jaw clenched. "Thanks Lois. You can have a baby with me, but the idea of marrying me nearly kills you."

Lois was just as prickly in her retort. "Hey, don't sit there and act like I don't have a reason to be surprised. Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean you've handed in your charter membership to the 'Lana Lang Fan Club'!"

Clark felt heat rise to his cheeks. He really had made an idiot of himself over Lana he realized. "Lois…"

"We haven't even made it to our first date yet, but you're popping 'the question' like it's something we've discussed before! What the hell, Smallville!"

"Lois…"

"Not to mention we just found out today that I can even have your baby without exploding or something!"

Clark gave up on getting a word in, and instead, squirmed under the logic of her reasoning. She was right. Up until a couple weeks ago, he'd still been obsessed with Lana, and he hadn't, in no way shape or form, even considered a future with Lois…but still…it just rubbed that she thought it *so* ridiculous, she'd put his proposal in the same category as "trying to give her a heart attack".

Lois ran out of steam and Clark was finally able to speak.

"I understand why you're surprised, and honestly…I hadn't meant to propose like that either, but if you think about it…we *are* having a baby together. We're already living together and *actually* getting along." He flashed Lois the Kent grin, and she couldn't stop herself from responding to that oh-so-sexy, yet boyish smile. "Plus," he added, still smiling, "you have to admit…we have chemistry together."

It was obvious he was referring to the kiss they'd shared a few days earlier and while Lois agreed, still… "One kiss isn't a reason to get married."

"It's not just about the kiss, Lois. Though it was great," he confirmed, blushing. "We're having a baby together, too. A little boy…or are you conveniently forgetting about that?"

"As if I could," she shot back, "considering all the little gifts I've been getting ever since you knocked me up with your super-powered offspring!" Clark reared back as if she'd physically slapped him and Lois was instantly remorseful for her words. "I didn't mean it like that."

She tried to touch him, but he flinched away. "Clark, I'm sorry I said that. I'm not sorry I'm having this baby."

"It sure sounds like it."

"I'm not," Lois reiterated, "I just think it might be a little too soon to be talking marriage and white picket fences, is all." When he mulishly refused to look at her or accept her attempt at an apology, Lois started getting steamed again. "Fine! Pout if you want, but you never did answer my question about Lana. Can you honestly sit there and tell me you're just over her?"

"It *is* over," he insisted, crossing his arms and glaring at her just like he used to when they were teenagers and living under the same roof.

"Yeah right!" she scoffed, easily falling into her role as protagonist. "I think you forget…I've been here for most of the Clark and Lana show. You guys whine and moan about how neither of you will be honest with each other, but then—just when you get someone else involved in your drama—you miraculously find your way back to each other!"

Clark started to reply, but Lois held up her hand. "Save it, Smallville. I have no intention of being the latest collateral damage in the epic drama that is Clark and Lana!"

Clark could understand her worries, but he wasn't ready to throw in the towel just yet. "Lo-is," he said patiently, "I guess you haven't noticed, but the 'Clark and Lana Show', as you put it, is over; she's married to someone else. What else do you want?"

"What I want is to *not* be a 'consolation prize' because you couldn't have your high-school sweetheart!"

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Oh…I don't know, but let's start with this…" Lois said holding up the ultrasound picture, "Until you found out about Jr. here, weren't you still plotting ways to get her out of that dastardly deed?" Clark squirmed a bit and Lois went in for the kill shot, drilling him like he was a hostile witness on cross examination. "And, what if Lana hadn't married Lex? Would you still be proposing?" she asked, clearly challenging him to deny her charges, "Or would you be trying to find a way for me and Lana to get along while I had your illegitimate child? Think about that first, before you accuse me of being unfair."

His anger deflated like a hot air balloon with a hole in it. "You're right," he admitted. "Up until she actually married Lex, I hadn't let Lana go." He ran a hand through his hair, exhaling loudly through his mouth. "I'm sorry, Lois. I know it's way too soon for me to be saying things like getting married, and honestly, I don't know where it came from. It's just…"

Clark wasn't the kind of guy to have a baby with someone out of wedlock. He wasn't raised that way, so the question had just popped out, because it seemed like the right thing to do.

Lois patted his hand. "I get it, Smallville. I do. You're not really the type to be anyone's 'Baby Daddy'," she teased, trying to get him out of his funk. "But, let's just take it a little slower. How about…instead of rushing us to the altar…we take our time? Take me out on that date Friday and we can go from there, hmmm?"

Relief flooded him. He'd pushed her tonight, but Lois still seemed to 'get' him. He nodded. "Sounds like a good idea."

Lois nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. "Of course it is, because I thought of it." She grinned unrepentantly when he gave her a mock glare. "Now, how about 'you' go and get us some popcorn, Smallville? We can't have movie night without it."

Clark shook his head at her antics; however, as he got up to follow his marching orders, he wanted one thing clear after tonight. "Oh and Lois…?" She glanced up a questioning brow cocked. "You can consider tonight my 'official' withdrawal from 'The Lana Lang Fan Club'. When I said it's over-I meant it. And if you want proof…I'll give it to you."

Lois nodded, but couldn't help needling him. It was *their* thing, after all. "Yeah, well how about we start with you getting me that popcorn, Smallville," she grinned. "I'd hate for you to hurt yourself with all this thinking you've been doing lately!"

"Cute," he said, but headed into the kitchen to get her popcorn just the same, rolling his eyes when he heard her add a "chop-chop" to her demand.

She was bossy, but if he was truthful…he'd actually always liked that about her. At least she was honest and he never had to try and read between the lines with her.

"Oh and don't forget the extra butter, Smallville…coz you know I'll just send it back if you do," she called out to him.

He stopped at the kitchen entryway and turned, only to be confronted with a tantalizing view of Lois's curvy ass lifted high in the air as she rummaged through the DVD drawer on the wall unit, looking for a movie. He stared, forgetting all about her demanding and bossy ways. His body responded and Clark must have made a sound, because Lois spun about and caught him ogling her butt like it was the last glass of water before a desert hike.

"Were you waiting for my rear end to respond, Smallville?" she taunted.

For the first time, Clark didn't bother to hide his attraction. She was having his baby—it seemed a mute-point to be still discussing whether or not he was attracted to her!

"Nope," he replied, letting his eyes slide along her curves again, before rising to her face. "Just enjoying the view," he said, and with that, he left Lois standing there speechless for once.

As he headed into the kitchen, Clark finally realized what had been right in front of his face for two years…an amazing woman who had the capacity to make him crazy, yes, but she was also able to make him laugh; she soothed the sadness inside him like no other before her.

Like a weight had been lifted off him, Clark whistled softly to himself as he prepared the popcorn. When it was done, he dumped it into a bowl, added lots of melted butter and then went back to the couch where Lois was waiting. She immediately took the bowl from his hands and he sighed, sitting next to her as she turned the movie back on. She scooted closer to him, leaning against his side and Clark tentatively put his arm along the back of the couch behind her. Lois glanced over her shoulder at his arm, and Clark was about to remove it, but then she did something he hadn't expected.

She laid her head on his chest. "Leave it, Smallville," she said lightly, curling herself into his embrace.

Clark smiled again. Yes, he could definitely get used to life with Lois—even when she drove him just this side of crazy…at least she would never be dull or predictable.

***********************Clois*********************

**Friday night: Kent Farm:**

Lois was putting the finishing touches on her makeup when Martha knocked on the bathroom door. Lois's smile was hesitant when she let the other woman in.

She motioned to the form fitting little black dress, black stockings and peep styled black stiletto heels. "What do you think—too much?"

Lois's dress was sexy, but not too provocative. Her face glowed and her eyes sparkling with excitement. Martha shook her head. "You look beautiful. Clark isn't going to know what hit him."

Lois appreciated Martha's encouragement. "You know, Mrs. K—"

"Lois, I think you should just call me Martha, don't you?"

Lois gave a tiny nod and smiled. "Okay…um…Martha. So…I know this has all come out of left field and you probably never imagined me and Clark…well…like this. I know I didn't," she added softly. "But, I wanted you to know how much I appreciate how you've taken it all in stride…asking me to live here and just everything." Lois started to get teary eyed again. Her hormones were always so out of control nowadays. "It just means so much to me and I want you to know that."

"You don't have to thank me, Lois. Jonathan and I both loved you like family since we met you. Now you are. I couldn't be happier. I should be thanking you. I know sharing Clark's secret isn't easy, but to be having his child…and all the responsibilities that come with that…" Martha sighed. "It could be intimidating to say the least, and yet, you've handled it so well. You're good for him. I'm happy for you and Clark and I know Jonathan would be too."

Lois was overwhelmed, so she simply hugged the older woman quickly. "Martha if you keep that up…my makeup will be ruined and Clark will be sitting down there for another hour, before I'm ready," she teased to lighten the emotional intensity of their conversation.

"Well, we can't have that," Martha said, smiling. "I'll just tell Clark you're going to be another moment then…"

Lois nodded, watching the older woman in the mirror as she left the room. She glanced back to her reflection and sighed as her tummy flip-flopped. Her hair was done and her makeup perfect—she was nervous, but it added a sparkle to her eyes and a flush to her cheeks. Truthfully, Lois knew she'd never looked better—then why did she feel like she couldn't leave this bathroom?

The answer was simple really. She was terrified. In the last week her world had been flipped upside down. She was pregnant with Smallville's baby! (As crazy as that was) And now they were going on a date! Yep. Life had taken a bizarre turn and she was scared out of her mind, or maybe, she was just out of it altogether—Lois wasn't sure which!

"Lois…?" Martha called up from the stairs. "Clark has the truck ready…are you done yet?"

Taking a deep breath, Lois let go of her fears. "On my way, Mrs. K," she yelled back, flipping out the light in the bathroom, before heading back into Clark's room to grab her purse and shawl.

***************************Clois****************** *********

**Downstairs: **

Clark was a nervous wreck. Lois was taking forever to get ready and he was starting to pace at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her.

Ever since that damned kiss in the alley, Clark had started having…feelings for Lois. He'd accepted the idea that he was attracted to her after Valentine's Day. But now, things were different. Lois was carrying his baby, and somehow, that knowledge made the desire he'd already accepted grow exponentially. He was becoming more and more attracted to her, and now, Clark couldn't even look at her without thinking what it had been like to *be* with her—and even naughtier—to be *inside* her.

His body stirred with arousal and (for the thousandth time) Clark wished he could remember!

The sound of heels on the stairs drew him from his reverie. He glanced up to where Lois was rounding the corner from upstairs, and…Clark felt his mouth water at the first sight of her in an amazing dress that hugged all her curves and displayed her cleavage in a way that maximized her assets, yet still left enough to the imagination. It was classy, yet still provocative as hell and Clark suddenly felt like one of those cartoon characters where the wolf's tongue rolls out of his mouth after his jaw hits the floor, and he lets out a howl at seeing a beautiful woman.

Lois looked stunning! And, he simply couldn't take his eyes off her as she made her descent to the bottom of the stairs.

He was tongue tied at first, and to make it worse, so was the notoriously mouthy Lois. She barely gave him a glance, much less any of her normal lip. Clark began to panic. Where was their normal banter? He'd settle for bickering even. He started to think the night might be over before they even left, but his mother's beaming smile pushed him along, and somehow, they awkwardly got through leaving on their first official date.

On the long drive to Metropolis, Clark could barely concentrate on the road. It was too quiet and Lois was distracting him. He kept taking surreptitious glances at her, noticing how the black dress emphasized how full her breasts were…Clark had never thought of himself as a breast man-or any feature kind of guy, actually. Lana's chest had been on the small side and that had never bothered him, but (even while dating Lana) he had to admit, Lois's breasts were a sight to behold. Clark could easily recall how his eyes had about popped from his head that time when she'd opened her bathroom door naked or when he'd seen her in that American flag bikini at that strip club.

He'd had some seriously vivid dreams of her in that outfit as a matter of fact.

He shivered with rising lust and Clark gave Lois another sideways look. His mouth went dry at the sight that greeted him. She was leaning forward and the front of her dress was stretched tight over her cleavage giving him a spectacular view of the curve of her right breast. He licked his lips, unable to tear his gaze away.

A blaring horn and Lois's shout of "Smallville! Watch the road!" had him twisting the wheel violently so that he was in his own lane again.

Lois chuckled knowingly and Clark flushed, gritting his teeth as he tried to 'will' the 'not so nice' thoughts he was having about her out of his head.

Lois patted his thigh. "Maybe if you kept your eyes on the road and not my chest—we might make it to dinner in one piece, Smallville."

He ignored her comment, but for the rest of the trip into the city, Clark managed to keep his eyes firmly glued to the road in front of him. If only to show Lois that he could!

***************************************Clois****** ******************************

**Metropolis:**

Clark had wanted to surprise Lois with where he was taking her, but knowing how she hated surprises, he finally ended up telling her as they were pulling into the city.

When Lois heard the name of the restaurant, her eyes widened. "It takes months to get a reservation there. How'd you manage to scare one up in less than a week?"

Clark hemmed and hawed, his face turning red as he admitted. "I…um…kind of used my super speed to get in, write our names down and then get out before anyone saw me."

"Kind of? Either you did or you didn't, Smallville," Lois teased.

He let out a sigh. "Okay, so I did." Lois let out a little laugh and Clark felt the need to defend himself. "I don't usually use my powers to get restaurant reservations, Lois, but…" His words trailed off and his eyes darted away from her hazel orbs.

That was true. Clark had never used his powers to better himself. And, he didn't really think he had this time either, but he suddenly felt embarrassed. "I just wanted—"

"You wanted tonight to be special?" Lois supplied hopefully.

Clark nodded, relieved she was saying it. "Something like that."

"Well, I think it's sweet," Lois told him and Clark suddenly felt much better. "I mean, you didn't break any legs to get the reservations, right?" Clark gave an emphatic "no!" and Lois nodded. "Then no harm, no foul and I appreciate the effort," she told him softly, leaning over and brushing a quick kiss on his cheek.

The kiss got his mind to racing again and Clark ended up making a wrong turn. After driving around in a circle for a few minutes, he finally asked Lois to use her GPS on her phone and they barely made their reservations with only minutes to spare.

Later, after they'd been seated and had ordered, Clark was still worrying over how the night was going, when Lois reached across the table and grabbed his hand.

He nearly leapt from his chair and she chuckled softly.

"Calm down, Smallville. I know it's weird—you and me—on a date, but you look like someone who's getting ready to face the firing squad!"

"It's not that…" He exhaled roughly and readjusted his tie as he tried to tell her what he wanted.

"Clark…?" Lois prompted.

Clark had been staring down at the flatware as if they held the answers, but at Lois's voice, he raised his eyes and gave her a small smile. "It's just that I wanted this night to go well, and I almost got us in an accident first and then we got lost…" He shrugged. "I'm nervous," he finally admitted. "I'm afraid I'm going to blow it and then you'll say you just want to stay friends."

For a second, Lois's mouth dropped, but then, as his words sunk in, her answering smile was huge, lighting up her face. "Oh thank God you finally said it," she sighed, "I'm nervous too." Just then the waiter brought their drinks and Lois took a sip of her iced tea before getting back to what they'd been discussing. "Look, how about we just relax and stop trying to impress each other tonight? I think we both feel something here. Let's stop trying to put a label on it and just see where it goes. Okay?"

Clark's entire body sagged with relief. "Sounds like a good idea to me," he said and his shoulders relaxed for the first time that evening.

After they'd admitted being nervous, it was like the awkwardness faded away and they fell back into their pattern of easy bantering and playful teasing.

After their dinner, but before coffee and dessert, Lois mentioned she'd talked to Chloe that day.

Clark's head snapped up. "Really?"

"Yeah, she kind of apologized for her lack of support, but she still sounds a little angry."

Clark shrugged and his features turned a bit morose. "I wouldn't know. She still won't talk to me."

"I know. She told me." She wanted to take him in her arms, he looked so sad. Lois laid her hand on top of his. "Give her some more time, Clark. She's feeling a little betrayed by both of us."

Before he could stop the words, they were popping from his mouth. "Why am I the only one she blames? She's talking to you obviously!"

"Only because she had to," Lois sighed, "Apparently my Dad called the apartment at the Talon today."

Clark suddenly looked sick; his problems with Chloe forgotten at the mention of the General. "Your Dad…" He set down his fork and wiped his mouth, laying his napkin down on the table afterwards. "We need to tell him."

"Yeah…about that…I think that conversation might go better if it was just me…"

Clark was surprised she thought he'd abandon her to do this alone. "Lois, I'm not letting you go talk to your father about this by yourself. I want to be there."

"While I admire your gumption…" she said with a smirk, "trust me Smallville…you don't want to be face to face with the General when he finds hears you got his little girl pregnant. Just stay out of it and let me spill the beans."

"No," he insisted adamantly. "I'm not having your father think I'm a coward. Lois, my parents didn't raise me to disregard responsibility for my actions. This is my baby too, and either we tell him together, or I'll go down there tonight and tell him myself. Either way, I *will* be there when your father finds out we're having a baby together."

He had his determined face on and after a moment, Lois gave in. "Fine Smallville," she said crossing her arms as she leaned back in her seat. "But, don't be surprised if he wants to do an old fashioned shot-gun wedding on you… Except in this case it'd be M-16's aimed your way!" she added with a smirk.

Clark's smile was just as sly. "First off, that wouldn't hurt me. Second, if he asks me why I haven't made an honest woman out of you…then I'll just tell him I asked you to marry me and you turned me down flat." Clark wriggled his brows at her. "I think that'll take some of the fire power off me for a while. What do you think?"

Lois sat up straight and her eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare…"

"But I would."

After a moment Lois nodded, "Fine Smallville, you can come, but one mention of weddings or turned down proposals…and I'll just have to tell Daddy that you took advantage of me while I was infected with some kind of meteor drug." Her grin was pure evil.

Clark visibly paled. "Lois! You can't tell him that!"

"Watch me," she said playfully. "Did I ever tell you the story of what my father did to the one of his soldiers when they tried to sneak a kiss on me?"

Clark knew when to raise the white flag. "Fine," he sighed, "but can we at least tell your Dad I tried to propose?"

"And, why would I do that?"

"Because, it's important to me that your father not think I'm some kind of creep. My dad would roll over in his grave if I ever treated a woman like that, and I don't want your dad to think that's who I am, Lois," Clark replied honestly.

Her humor at his expense faded and Lois shook her head, studying him again. "You really are *that* guy, aren't you?"

"What guy?" Clark asked, confused.

"That really nice guy that does what's right…no matter what the consequences are."

Clark wasn't sure how to take that. Lois's barbs could be thinly veiled at times, and normally, Clark would take her statement as a compliment, because that *was* how he saw himself, however, he knew well enough that in todays' vocabulary for women 'nice-guys' equaled dull and boring.

Did Lois really see him like that?

"Are you calling me a dork or a geek again?" Lois's answer was a husky chuckle and his face flushed. "Thanks Lois," he muttered. "I think we're done here." He grabbed his wallet and threw down some money before getting to his feet. "I should have known you'd never see me as anything other than some 'dorky farm-boy'!" he muttered, angry with her and himself for even thinking she'd want things to work with them.

Lois grabbed his wrist, halting his retreat. "Clark, don't. I'm sorry," she said quickly, hating her runaway mouth for hurting his feelings. "I wasn't saying that. I—it just amazes me sometimes that someone with all your powers can be so…sweet and kind. You're honorable." Clark's body started to relax and he sank back to his seat, a slow smile etching its way across his handsome features at her next words. "I have to give Mr. and Mrs. K. props. They could have made you into a monster, but they raised a good man. I'm sorry if I get all 'Lois' on you and make you think I don't see you like that, because I do. You're amazing, and, I just hope we can be half the parents that yours were…"

And just like that, the night turned around again. Lois's words gave him a giddy feeling he didn't care to examine too closely at the moment, but the results were the same, Clark was on cloud nine; happier than he could remember being in a very long time.

They ended up staying for dessert after all…

***********************Clois********************** **

**Later that night at the Kent Farm:**

It was past midnight when Lois and Clark snuck in the house, giggling like kids, but trying to keep quiet so that they didn't wake up Mrs. Kent.

"You really put the 'H' in hero, Smallville," Lois said quietly, her grin spreading across her face. "Did you see that guy's face when you wrapped him up in that metal tubing?" She turned to face him when he quietly shut the door behind him. "You totally stopped him. That was amazing!"

Clark grinned, still a little high on the adrenaline rush of actually foiling a real life criminal before they could commit the act. Yeah, he'd saved people that he cared about here in Smallville, but this was the first time he'd actually saved a stranger from a random crime that could have hurt, or worse, left them for dead.

It was one hell of a thrill.

"Yeah, but you're the one who spotted him first," he told her softly, setting his keys on the table beside the door. "If it wasn't for you I would have never noticed he was following that girl."

"That's only because I know a creep when I see one," Lois returned. "I knew that guy was up to no good as soon as he stepped in behind her…but you're the one who sped over there and stopped him from dragging her off in that alley." Lois's eyes sparkled in the dim light of the room. "Clark, you saved that woman from, at the very least, a mugging…but more than likely, you saved her from something a lot worse."

Lois placed her hand on his chest. "I am so impressed right now," she breathed, smiling up at him in a worshipful kind of way that had Clark fluctuating between humble embarrassment, and wanting to puff his chest out and play the 'super-man' for her more often.

Their eyes met and held. The tension lengthened, drawing out, until it was almost a living, breathing thing inside the room with them.

Clark swallowed thickly when Lois's palm flattened against his chest and slid upwards to cover his heart-which was thumping rapidly at this point. His body responded, getting hard and tense. He took hold of her wrist to keep it where it was. "So…" he said, trying to break the silence that had suddenly surrounded them, "does the hero get a kiss from his crime fighting date tonight?"

Lois's breath came out in a soft rush. "Does he want one?"

Clark took a step closer, invading her personal space. "Yes," his eyes wandering to her lips and fixating there.

Lois bit her bottom lip, but tilted her head in acquiesce to his request; Clark's breathing sped up. They were so close. Their mouths were only inches away…

Later, neither could be sure who moved first, but one second they were hovering in each other's orbit and the next, they were crashing together like two meteors on the same flight path.

Clark groaned into her mouth as her arms looped around his neck and her tongue thrust between his lips, invading his mouth to meet and dance with his own in a mating ritual as old as time. His fingers thrust into Lois's hair, gripping her head and tilting it so that he could deepen their kiss. They both moaned softly, breathing hard as the kiss got hotter and hotter.

Lois ripped her mouth away, inhaling hard, as her hands went to Clark's jacket. She shoved it down his shoulders. "Off now!" she demanded.

Lost in the heat of the moment too, Clark immediately complied. He lowered his arms and the jacket dropped to the floor in a soft swish of fabric. Lois's industrious fingers went to his shirt next and she unbuttoned it quickly, pushing it off his shoulders and down his arms, to expose his glorious chest to her hungry gaze. "God I want you," she panted, while intermittently indulging herself by peppering Clark's face and neck with soft butterfly kisses.

Clark's hands weren't idle during this exchange either. "Want you too," he gritted out as his palms slid up and down Lois's back, settling on her hips and pulling her closer to him, so that their lower bodies were pressed intimately against one another. He took a moment to savor the feeling of her pressed up against him, before he made his way back up her spine to where her dress fastened. With a finesse that he hadn't known he possessed, he flicked open the catch holding the zipper in place and one-handedly unzipped Lois's dress past her waist.

Lois caught the dress to her chest momentarily, before letting it slide down her body to pool at her feet. Clark stepped back, wanting a better look at her. His intense gaze took in her figure dressed only in a lacy black bra and panties set and those drop-dead heels. His heart rate skyrocketed and he felt the answering heat uncoil south of his belt buckle. She was a goddess. His erection pressed against the fly of his pants and he didn't waste another moment before snaking an arm around her tiny waist and yanking her back to him. He groaned low and deep as her nipples poked through the thin lace of her bra and into the steely muscles of his pectorals.

"Lois…I need you…but I-I want you to be sure," he said, giving her an out if she wanted.

Lois was having her own internal debate, but she didn't want it to stop. "I am. I want this too," she groaned, ending the dispute when she quickly undid his belt and unzipped his pants. "I'm sure, Clark," she assured as she slipped her hand inside…and just like that, the last bit of will power Clark possessed snapped.

He surged forward. One hand wrapped itself around the back of her neck, while the other unerringly found its way between her legs. He lifted her, his thumb pressed against her clit as he angled a muscled leg between her thighs. Lois widened her legs for him, crying out when he stepped between them and raised his leg higher, rubbing Lois along the jean clad friction there, and giving her what she needed. She keened roughly and Clark helped her ride him even harder, pressing his muscular thigh against her sensitive button and pressing up against her harder until she started to tremble, getting close to her release.

She buried her face in his neck and held on; moaning his name while Clark gripped her hips tight and grinded her down against him. He was huffing loudly, his own breaths erratic while he placed hot wet kisses along her neck.

"Cl-Clark...yes!" Lois panted, getting closer and closer to climaxing…

Clark kept hold of her thighs, continuing the pressure for her. He ignored the fact that he was so hard, it hurt; he wanted to watch her come apart in his arms. Her pleasure spurred his on.

Lois's nails dug into his shoulders and she moaned softly, biting her lip, her legs tightening around his hips. "Oh God!" she gasped, "Clark, I'm so close…"

Clark lifted her off him just a bit and slipped his hand in between them. He moved her panties aside and dipped his fingers into the dripping wet folds of her sex. Lois threw her head back, holding on to him tight as she cried out softly. Clark pressed his lips to hers, kissing her to silence her sounds as he thrust two fingers inside her and gave her what she needed to come.

Lois's body went stiff and just as she fell apart, crashing into oblivion, the hall light upstairs turned on and Martha Kent's voice floated down, startling them both. "Lois…? Clark…? Is that you?"

Hearing his mother's voice shocked Clark right out of the sexual fog he'd been in. Wide eyed and petrified at getting caught in such a compromising situation with Lois, Clark gazed at his companion blankly. Lois still had her legs wrapped around him and his fingers were deep inside her.

Clark's mind went completely numb at how to explain what his mother was about to walk in on, so instead, he raced out of the house at super speed and headed for his loft.

The cold air racing across her flesh shocked Lois from her blissful state. "What the hell are you doing?" she hissed when he came to a sudden stop at the top of the stairs in the loft.

"She was going to walk in on us!" he defended, chest heaving.

"And now she's going to come downstairs and find our clothes laying there. Good job, Smallville!" she muttered. "Do you really think she won't know exactly what was going on?"

Clark's eyes bulged comically at that. It was obvious that thought hadn't occurred to him when he was making his quick get-away.

"Take us back and make it snappy."

"But Lois—"

Lois climbed off him and readjusted what little clothing she was still wearing. "Hurry up, Clark!" she exclaimed, glancing towards the house, "and try and make it *before* she gets down those stairs. Okay?" He turned to rush back the way they came and Lois put her arms around his neck. "Trust me, I have an idea."

They were back in the house in less than a second. Martha was still calling their names from the top of the stairs when he set her back on her feet.

"Get up those stairs and answer her," she instructed in a heated whisper. "Act like we just got in."

Clark super sped into his shirt and met his Mom on the stairs. "Hey Mom, what's up?"

Downstairs, Lois quickly pulled her dress back on.

"Is everything alright?" Martha was saying as she and Clark came down the stairs. "I thought I heard someone crying…"

Lois put Clark's black jacket on to hide how her dress was partially unzipped and met them in the kitchen. "Sorry, Mrs. K." she said, "We were laughing. We didn't mean to wake you up, but now that you are…would you like a cup of coffee or cocoa?"

Smiling at Lois and her son, Martha shook her head. "No, I think I'll just go back to bed. I'm glad you two are home," she said, kissing Clark on the cheek and smiling warmly at Lois. "I'll see you in the morning."

Clark and Lois watched Martha head back up the stairs. Both heard her door close softly, before they sagged with relief.

Clark turned to Lois and ran a weary hand down his face, letting out the breath he'd been holding. "Well…that wasn't awkward at all."

Lois chuckled. "Hey count your blessings, Smallville. She could have come downstairs earlier, and that *really* would have been awkward. Trust me!"

Clark was somewhat surprised to find he was leaning towards wishing his mother would have just kept on sleeping and hadn't gotten up at all. He'd always been a good boy and having sex against the front door, with his mother upstairs, did not fit that image. However, he had never figured into that equation how badly he could want someone. And right now, he wanted Lois more than he had ever wanted anyone—even Lana. And that was the biggest surprise of the night. He'd never gotten that carried away with his ex. Many times over the last year, Lana had tried to get him to resume their sexual relationship, and he had resisted, but one date with Lois, and he was ready to take her in the entryway of his parent's house!

It seemed Lois brought out a side of him that he didn't show to anyone, *but* her. The idea both excited and terrified him.

The silence hung in the room again. Lois finally broke it by clearing her throat. "Okay, so we obviously have chemistry," she said, trying to laugh it off as a fluke. "But really…what does that mean? The whole situation could be chalked it up to –"

"To what Lois?" Clark interrupted, he was unwilling to let her brush what just happened under the rug. "We haven't been drinking tonight or and we weren't drugged up on meteor rock."

"But there's still extenuating circumstances, Clark. We're kind of on a high after your very heroic save tonight," she said. "Plus," she added, "We've been thrown into this…" she air quoted, "relationship, because of what happened while we *were* drugged up on meteor rock. If that hadn't happened…we wouldn't be here right now."

Clark shook his head. "I don't know if that's true," he told her, deciding to take his mother's advice and be more honest with how he felt about her. "Ever since that kiss in the alley I've been thinking—"

"Whoa, rewind that. What kiss in the—?" Lois's eyes got as big as saucers as she connected the dots. "Oh-My-God!" she all but shouted, causing Clark to hush her. Lois's eyes narrowed as she pinned him against the door. "It was you! You're Green Arrow!"

***************************************Clois****** *******************************

**Okay guys…yes, Clark gets to explain that all over again. Poor guy. ;) Hope everyone liked where their dated headed… Yes, they are *finally* starting to see the heat between them. :) **

**Sneak peek for next week: Chloe finally comes around, Lois and Clark go and see the General and Lex finds out about the baby… uh-oh…**

**Thank you for all the support this is getting. Reviews are like morsels of goodness to the muse. :)**


End file.
